Spiraling Down
by Beautifully Corrupted
Summary: James S Potter doesn't know what to think about Katrina Masters a transfer student from America she is beautiful smart funny and loves qudditch she was escorted by his dad to the train station so he is not sure if she is dangerous or just important and she won't tell him about her past will they find love or will she find it with another?
1. Chapter 1 Leaving and Arriving

**Authors note: My first harry potter fan fiction PLEASE REVIEW **

I've got my sights set on you: Leaving and Arriving

"Kat hurry up it's time to go," Mildred called.

"Okay relax I am coming," I shouted back running down the stairs with my small now blue kitten following at my heels always.

"Why is Crimson blue?" She asked I looked away and at my blue kitten I laughed.

"You know she has those color changing powers or whatever she must have got bored of red," I said smiling at the drop dead gorgeous twenty year old I envied her because she was half Veela.

Mildred had been letting me stay with her as a favor to the ministry then we had bonded over watching her one year old daughter Megan (who was with happily staying with her grandmother for a few days).

She was know like an older sister to me even though it had only been a few weeks she had agreed to let me stay with her in the summers until I could live on my own.

She was wearing mom jeans and a baggy Cannons sweatshirt.

With her pale very long blond hair falling down her back beautifully, much unlike my unnatural dark auburn hair which was long and reached down to my elbows.

"Whatever Kat we have to get you on a plane to England," She said. I looked around at the house I had been staying at for a couple of weeks and it already had some pictures of me in it one of me and Megan playing in the small pool in the back yard and the other of all of us together shopping for some new baby stuff.

"Okay sure, do I really have to go to a school called Hogwarts? I mean really that just doesn't sound very educationa,l" I said making a face the blond girl laughed.

"Well you're fifteen almost sixteen and you have been kicked out of every other school in the country… I don't understand why you act like that at school you are a perfectly nice girl why do you have to act like such a-a-a I don't know what you act like but you certainly dress like a prat!"She said in a very final voice.

I looked at her "Prat?" I couldn't keep a straight face and was fairly certain I looked like an idiot.

She sighed "It's British you'll have to get used to it," she paused "I think I don't really don't know please don't come back with a British accent or I won't understand a thing you say," I laughed and replied with "What does that even mean?"

She smiled whol e heartedly"I have no idea and quit stalling we better hurry or you'll be late," She said I laughed and put Crimson in her cage.

"Oh and I am your legal guardian now so I better not get any letters from the school saying you are misbehaving or hexing on innocent kids you don't like," She said and ran outside.

"Fine I will do my best to behave myself but no matter what I am not wearing robes!" I shouted and ran after her.

When we got to the airport Mildred was in tears "I'm gonna miss you," She said in between sobs I gave her a long hug.

"Hey I will write a bunch and I'll be back for the summer okay?" she nodded then going on a crazy spree making sure I had everything when they called my flight.

"I have to go," I said picking up my stuff.

"Goodbye I love you Kat I really do I don't know what I am going to do without you," She smiled and pulled me into a tight embrace.

I stood there stiff nobody had ever said they loved me before it was very strange but I had a warm feeling.

"I love you too," I said into her hair.

"Now, when you get there you know which hotel to go to right?" I nodded "Good, have fun I know you are smart so you better be getting good grades make lots of friends and don't hex anyone unless they hex you first and if they do that I give you my full permission to kick their pathetic British wands!" She said when we pulled back I nodded.

I ran to the entrance, handed the person my ticket, and got on the plane. They made me put Crimson in the pet's part of the plane, when I headed to my seat the guy beside me smiled and said "'Ello you going to London all by your lonesome you sure that's a good idea if you would like I can give you a tour if you don't mind me asking how old are you?"

I gave him a death stare and he cowered into his seat I sighed and pulled out my Mp3 put in my headphones and began to read my Hogwarts letter… again;

Dear Ms. Masters,

We have been informed that you will be enrolling in Hogwarts School for wizards and witches. You will be starting fifth year and will be sorted into a house when you arrive. We hope you enjoy your year at Hogwarts, and I personally will oversee your schedule. Despite your record for getting into trouble we believe you will do exceedingly well in our school.

Sincerely,

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window "Goodbye Maine," I whispered silently and for the remainder of the trip I fell asleep.

When I woke up we were landing I yawned I was actually in England I frowned and found my suitcase and got off the plane.

I got Crimsons cage and left the airport to get a cab. When I walked out there was heavy traffic and not a cab in sight I had to get my hotel and I didn't even know where one would be.

I looked at the map I had packed and headed off walking in one direction.

I looked up at a big clock it was 6:00 P.M and I had been walking for hours I sighed. "Why couldn't they just send a cab for me like normal people?" I said to myself and Crimson meowed from inside her cage.

I set her cage down along with my suitcase right next to the nearest bench and sighed not knowing where to go next I could not read the damn map and I was getting nowhere.

"You look lost, are you?" I nearly jumped out of my skin I turned around to see a man about thirty he looked pretty creepy with his worn out clothes and messy hair but I didn't really have any other choice.

"Yes, do you know where Grand Pearl hotel is?" I asked.

He took the map out of my hand, pulled a pen out of his pocket, and circled a small area "Here it is, is that all the luggage you have? For a girl you don't have very many clothes" He added I rolled my eyes.

"The rest of my stuff is already in the hotel room and thank you" I took the paper from him and starting running towards the hotel.

When finally I got to the hotel I got the key to my room and quickly moved up the elegant white stairs running the key through the door and smiled as I plopped myself down on the giant bed I stretched myself out.

When I felt ready to get up I ran to the pile of my stuff which consisted of two large suitcases a guitar case and a giant empty trunk. I looked over my room and let Crimson out of her cage.

My room was really small it had a bathroom and one room the bed was really nice though. I emptied all of my stuff into the trunk and plugged in my radio I danced around for a while deciding I had better do it now since I would have to live with other girls and I doubted they had electricity.

When I got bored of that I picked up my guitar and started playing;

I am not always the girl everyone wants me to be

But, don't always expect the world to give you what you need

When you're done with everything you're out on your own

Learning life is not that easy

So go ahead spread your rumors whatever makes you happy

Someday your gonna realize there are more important things in life

This is now this is real this is how you choose to live your life

I'm not gonna fall victim no, no not gonna be the victim

For your never ending criticism

I stopped thinking of what to play next that is all I had written and I didn't know anything else.

I put the guitar down and turned on the T.V. Crimson cuddled next to me "We are going to school on tomorrow" I whispered to her.

Then put on my light blue silk tank top and matching mid thigh shorts.

I put my long dark auburn hair into a messy but and slipped under the blanket. Watching some weird British cartoon until I fell asleep.

There was a loud knock on the door I bolted up and out of bed I didn't even think about changing into something more decent when I opened the door.

Standing in front of me was a man with messy brown hair and framed glasses he was really quite handsome "Hi um… who are you?" I said tiredly I never really started to think until I had been awake for at least twenty minutes.

"My name is Harry Potter head of the Auror department I am here to escort you to the train station," He said politely even though it was obvious he felt uncomfortable to see me in what I was wearing I really didn't care.

"Wait what time is It," I said looking over to see the clock on the white night stand "It's already 11:30 doesn't the train leave at noon? I just have to get my stuff real quick one second," I said bolting to my trunk and putting Crimson who today had chosen a lovely purple color in her cage.

I gave Harry my trunk and picked up my guitar case "Let's go," I hurried to the elevator Harry caught up with me just before the elevator doors closed.

"Don't you want to change first?" Harry asked eyeing my clothes.

I opened the trunk pulled out a sweater much too large and pulled it over me "Better?" I asked

"Whatever you say Ms. Masters," I rolled my eyes

"You shouldn't be so formal it's degrading Mr. Potter," I said mockingly when I realized who he was "Harry Potter saved the wizard world from the greatest evil of its time," I said more to myself then him he nodded.

"Why did you get stuck escorting me anyway?" I asked trying to make conversation

"I have a son who is in your year so I figured you two could get to know each other before you went to school not to mention you are a highly dangerous and powerful witch I don't really trust anyone else taking you," he said in a mocking tone.

I snorted, "You know just as well as I do that I am not dangerous the first time was an accident and the most serious injury was a broken arm," I protested. He was referring to the day I discovered I was a witch I was six when I got so mad at my cousins wedding that I blew up the cake and the table and all the chairs or at least that's what he thought had happened if only he knew how wrong he was.

He chuckled "I think you will like James," He stated.

When the elevator opened I jogged out of the hotel with my stuff "Which one is yours" I said looking around the parking lot.

He pointed towards a red Chevy I put my stuff in the trunk except for Crimson. After that, I hopped in the backseat pleasantly surprised when I saw a very handsome boy with dark brown hair that was stylishly messy and framed glasses covering his emerald green eyes just like his father's with an excellent build staring at me he looked about my age maybe older.

"'Ello I am James I guess we are going to school together" He said after about twenty minutes of staring.

"Hey I'm Kat and that sounds interesting," I said after a moment "What is this whole sorting thing I heard about in my letter"

He quickly explained everything about the sorting hat and the houses to me "So you put a magic talking hat on your head to sort through your brain to pick what house you go into" I laughed.

By the time we got to the train stop I had already realized we were going to be great friends we were talking about past pranks we pulled.

"The only problem my dear Kat is that you have is you get caught something we can surely fix this year" He said as we got out of the car and onto the platform.

He said goodbye to his very tearful mom who was already waiting at the train stop with his other two siblings Albus and Lily, Lily was going this year was going to be her second she was in Slytherin and Albus would be going next year.

James boarded first and helped me up.

"Hey guys this is Kat she is going to be in our year" I heard James say but I wasn't in the compartment yet I feel behind carrying my heavy trunk well James carried the rest of my stuff.

When I did finally enter I felt a little odd, since there was only one girl in the compartment and the rest of the boys were staring at me weird. I looked towards the girl trying to avoid the stares I was receiving. She had pale blond hair and faint blue eyes that reminded me a lot Mildred "Are you part Veela?" I blurted out.

Sitting in the only spot I could which was in between two boys one of which was James the other was still looking at me as if I was the only drop of water left in the world.

I was afraid he was going to poke me to make sure I was real although he was good looking with platinum blond hair that was slicked back, and finely carved features.

"Yes, how could you tell?" She asked.

"The woman I am staying with back in America is to you look a lot like her I'm Kat by way" She smiled.

"Victoire Weasly this is my boyfriend Teddy Lupin" pointing at the only boy who wasn't shamelessly staring at me and also had blue hair but I didn't really care I mean my cat changed colors on a daily basis so there is not a lot to say about that one. "That git who is staring at you like he has never seen a pretty girl is Scorpious Granger Malfoy" The platinum blond haired boy smiled. "Then there is the other boy staring at you is Asterion Zabnini" She said motioning towards the darker boy I smiled at both of them.

With the awkward silence behind us we starting talking about random stuff like qudditch in which  
I was an amazing chaser and luckily for me they were in need of a chaser and I had no doubt I was going to make it on the team.

I decided I liked all of them and this was going to be a pretty fun year I was a little nervous when they said they were all in Gryffindor I was hopeful I would also get into the same house since I didn't know anyone else in the school.

When the train stopped and we got onto the beach I involuntarily screamed looking at the boats James gave me a look

"We have to get on those?" I shrieked the group nodded "No fucking way am I getting on a damn boat that looks like it is going to tip over at any second No way!" I exclaimed.

Scorpious sighed and Asterion hit him on the shoulder. "Why? It's just a boat and it's magically charmed so it won't tip over" Victorie soothed I gave her a look like she was crazy.

"Ever since like forever I had been extremely afraid of boats water was fine with water but not they scare the living daylights out of me" I said.

I honestly didn't know why they scared me so bad but they did "Kat, if it helps you can ride with me "James said. I looked at him and then at the boat.

"If I die I am so coming back to haunt you!" I scream whispered. He laughed and I took his arm and we eventually got onto the boat.

When we got on the boat, I had to bite back a scream. "James how was your summer? Oy who is the lass you got here wit ya?" Someone said I turned around and saw a giant extremely hairy man I held onto James tighter.

"Hagrid, my summer was good I'll tell you all about it over tea sometime this is Kat Masters she is going into fifth year and I am showing her around and introducing her to everyone," Hagrid nodded and left.

I looked at the boat one more time "It's alright, luv" James whispered in my ear I was too scared to scold him about calling me love so I stayed quite.

I was the first one out when the boats stopped dragging James with me. "You can let go now Kat" James said I quickly released his arm my fingers hurt from squeezing so tight.

"Yeah that's going to bruise" He said rubbing his arm "Sorry" I smiled at him he smiled back. I couldn't help but think he was so handsome.

Scorpius and Asterion came running up soon followed by Teddy who was carrying Victoire so she wouldn't get mud on her shoes.

"So did you enjoy the boat ride was it as terrifying as you thought it would be are you a ghost here to haunt us for eternity?" Asterion teased I didn't hesitate to hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow you hit like a boy" He said rubbing his shoulder I smirked

"Okay if we are done harassing Kat lets go see what house she gets in" Teddy said I laughed nervously.

James P.O.V!

"James we have to go!" My dad shouted.

"Why do I have to go?" I whined as I came marching down the stairs in my Hogwarts uniform.

"I think you'll be glad you came this time," Dad said smugly.

"Bloody hell it's already 11:20 we better go pick her up" Harry yelped I followed him out of the house.

When we pulled up to the hotel Harry told me to wait in the car well he went in.

I tapped his fingers impatiently. Who was this girl anyway why was she so important that his dad had to come pick her up and drive her what if she was like an international criminal or something.

I spent the rest of his waiting coming up with crazy theories to why his dad had to pick the girl up. When the trunk opened I panicked and jumped into the backseat figuring she would want the front.

When the door opened A girl slid into the seat beside me for a second didn't even notice me, but I couldn't look away she was gorgeous.

Her hair was a dark brown with red natural looking streaks in it, and she was dressed in a really big sweatshirt with faded Cannons letters on it I could already tell she was curved in all the right places.

She turned to face me she was understandably puzzled to why I was staring at her. Though that's not what I was focused on because, her eyes hit me like a qudditch bludger they were beautiful a dark honey brown with specks of green and swirls of gold I felt like I couldn't breathe.

It took me twenty minutes to say anything and when he did it was pretty lame, "Ello I am James I guess we are going to school together" I said and I suddenly had a urge to smack myself. Nevertheless, she just smiled "Hey I'm Kat and that sounds interesting," She said in an American accent then after a moment "What is this whole sorting thing I heard about in my letter?"

I explained it to her she found the idea very amusing and laughed about it I laughed with her and soon enough they were having an actual conversation.

When we got to the train station I was almost disappointed I would have to share Kat she was incredible and I knew everyone would love her.

I said goodbye to my tearful mother and got on the train with Kat.

When they got into the compartment every boy -except for Teddy who had Victoire to stare at- was staring at Kat which annoyed me more than I could say.

They quickly started laughing about qudditch. Kat played chaser and she was trying out this year. James really hoped she would get into Gryffindor.

When they arrived at the beach to get into the boats Kat panicked but I quickly soothed her down. I couldn't help but notice she was in uniform now, but still so much prettier than any other girl.

They got onto the boat, Hagrid stopped by to say hello, and then we were off. Kat clutched my arm so tight it hurt but I didn't mind.

I put an comforting arm around her without even thinking about it and she moved closer to me "It's alright luv" I said looking at her perfect features which were riddled with fear.

We didn't really talk but when we were close enough to the shore Kat bolted out of the boat taking me with her.

We walked inside the school Kat was smiling and laughing at something, Victoire had said he couldn't hear what though.

When we got to the great hall we had to separate, "Don't worry you will get into Gryffindor even though you were scared of the boats you got on anyway your bloody brilliant," I whispered in her ear. She smiled genuinely and hugged me then rushing up to where the first years were standing.

I took a seat at the Gryffindor table at watched as the sorting ceremony I clapped when I had to but I really didn't care until they called the name I had been waiting for.

"Katrina Masters," he didn't know her first name was Katrina but it made sense.

Every boy was suddenly very interested as she walked to the podium all secretly hoping for her in his house.

They place the hat on her head and it only took seconds for it to call out "GRYFFINDOR" the table burst into cheers.

The boys really loudly she was greeted warmly with hugs from just about every boy which she gladly returned.

I waited a couple of minutes until everybody was done hugging her, which included a very happy Victoire since she wouldn't be the only girl on the qudditch team if Kat got on the team.

When everyone was finally done I went in for his hug "I told you that your bloody brilliant it didn't take the hat long to realize that," I whispered she laughed.

'_Bloody Hell she beautiful when she laughs,'_ I thought.

Then the Ravenclaw girl Miranda Burk walked over to me.

"Hey James, I was wondering do you want to go to Hogsmade next with me next week?" She asked she had bright red hair almost like the Weasly's, much different from Kat's which was more blended with brown, Miranda's hair was done up into a braid obliviously she had been trying to impress me.

I hesitated but figured I didn't really want to say no "Yes I'll pick you up at ten okay?" She nodded and walked back to her table.

I looked at Kat who was giving me a certain look "What?" I asked.

"Nothing" she replied quickly and took a seat in between Scorpious and Victoire.

I shrugged and sat down and listened to McGonagall's speech. When it was over they all dug in Kat took a sip of her drink. "What the hell is this?" She asked as she spit it back into the cup.

"Pumpkin Juice you don't like it?" Teddy asked, her eyes got wide.

"No it's disgusting," she pouted I laughed.

She looked both ways pulled out her wand and did a spell "Mmmm… Better" She said taking a sip of her new drink.

"What did you just do?" Scorpious asked grabbing her cup and looking at the contents.

"Why is it a bubbly?" Asterion asked when he peaked at it.

"Because its soda" She said taking it back we all just looked at her confused "Seriously?" She laughed and waved her hand doing it to all of their cups "Try it!" she encouraged.

I looked down at the contents of my glass and looked back at her she rolled her eyes and took another bite of her sandwich.

"Okay" Victoire said showing her Gryffindor bravery and chugged it down. "That's even better then pumpkin juice… I want more!" She said thrusting her cup at Kat who once again just waved her hand at the cup. hadrosaur

"You didn't say anything" Teddy observed he still hadn't touched his cup of 'soda'

Kat looked at him, "I don't have to I have the spell down I guess," She shrugged.

I took a deep breath and chugged my soda. Surprised by the taste it fizzed in my mouth for a moment before turning into a liquid that he swallowed "That's really good," I approved.

When my cup instantly filled itself Kat smiled smugly the rest of the group soon tried and approved of the soda. Kat said this brand was called root beer although there was no actual beer in it… muggles are so odd.

Kat continued to ignore me as best as she could and I had no idea what I had done wrong.

Kat's P.O.V

After dinner when we were walking to the common room I looked at the portraits when we got to the Gryffindor common room someone said the password "Pumpkin" I rolled my eyes until I got in it was amazing bright red and gold I smiled.

James came up to me "Can I talk to you?" He asked.

I nodded he pulled me aside. Just when he opened his mouth Crimson who was now green scratched at my foot I picked up the terrified little kitten and looked at James.

"This is Crimson," I said

"Why is she green?" he gave a boyish grin that made my knees weak.

"Because she feels like it don't make fun of my cat James!" I scolded faking a glare. Why was he so hard to stay mad at?

"Okay, okay so I wanted to talk to you about why you were ignoring me at dinner," he said it wasn't a question.

"James quit being so paranoid I wasn't ignoring you I just I don't know but I wasn't ignoring you," I lied truth was I really was ignoring him since he said he would go on a date with that red headed tramp. I really didn't know why but it irritated me.

"Okay… Well then I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," I nodded and found Victoire she led me up to our room.

"Okay so you can stay here with me and Angela our other roommate okay?" She asked I nodded and looked for my stuff "Where is my guitar case?" I said on the verge of freaking out.

She pointed at the corner I sighed with relief and picked it up looked inside to see my beautiful acoustic guitar.

"Do you play?" Asked a new voice I looked up to see a girl with jet black hair and a dark cream colored skin also with rather long legs, I assumed that she was Angela.

"Yes I do I know a lot but I have only started writing my own stuff," I said

"Can we hear you?" Victoire asked.

I nodded thinking it wasn't the best idea for me to sing as well those words are like my diary screaming out loud well some of them the others were just random tidbits I had written cause they rhymed but I still wasn't going to take the chance.

Victoire and Angela had fallen asleep and I fell asleep soon after them.

I woke up on a beach. I didn't really think too much about it until a wave hit me then I bolted up and looked around.

"What?" I asked silently to no one.

Looking around I searched for my wand and found nothing I looked down I was wearing a red party dress "This is so a dream," I said, but it seemed so real.

'_How do I wake up?'_ I thought, and decided around and into the forest.

I saw a woman sitting on a rock. "Hi" She said eagerly. "

Hi" I said back hesitantly.

She smiled "You are so pretty" She commented touching my long messy hair.

"Err… thanks" I said back.

"Your friends are going to want you back soon so we had better make this fast you need saving and to do that you need a savior who is going to be your savior I don't know but trust me honey you can't save yourself. You have already tried that and look where it got you out in the middle of nowhere," I looked at her she smiled and waved.

I sat up in my bed looked at the clock 1:30 I sighed and went back to sleep this time cuddling Crimson. I sighed and started imagining the perfect movie scenario in my head.

"I almost don't want to wake her she looks so tired," a familiar voice said

"But I am so hungry," a second one

"Yeah me too," someone shook me gently I opened my eyes to see Victoire and Angela

"Get up get ready," Angela said I got up and headed to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, I came out freshly showered and dressed. I hadn't had time to get ready yesterday so today I curled my hair into soft ringlets that fell on my shoulders, and dark blue eye shadow that made my eyes pop.

"You look brilliant now can we go get something to eat," Angela rushed I laughed as we ran down stairs and to the great hall.

We walked in and hurried to the table where the boys were talking about qudditch tryouts this weekend, I was excited to talk about qudditch.

"Hey Kat here is your schedule," A girl handed me a piece of paper.

"Thanks,"

James took it from my hands "We have all of our classes together but are you sure you can pass advanced transfiguration It's a pretty hard class,"

I gave him a look 'I'm sure besides this way if you need tutoring you have someone who will be getting top marks to ask," I said smugly Transfiguration was my best class, it just came easy to me so to say.

"Well I happen to be top in the class so good luck beating me," He said proudly.

"Well let's walk to class," He said after we were done eating.

The day passed by quickly and I had no homework I plopped down on my bed and Crimson came up to me today she had chose an annoyingly bright color of orange.

"So, enjoy your first day?" James asked from the doorway.

I looked up at him then petting Crimsons head I replied "Yeah I had fun," and we spent about an hour talking about our teacher particularly making fun of Mr. Slughorn our potions professor .

James left and I picked up my guitar I started playing random notes. Then goofing around played the Hogwarts theme song I had written in History of magic.

A week later, I had just gotten out of classes and started working on my divination essay.

Qudditch tryouts were a day away and the hogsmade trip was two away, and nobody had asked me all my friends besides Angela had dates but not me.

When it was dinnertime, I went downstairs and sat next to Victoire.

Since I did not like pumpkin juice, I charmed my cup every meal to have whatever I wanted in it.

"Are you trying out tomorrow?" Asterion asked I just nodded not really in the mood for talking. An owl flew down it had a

Dear Kat,

I hope you are having fun at your new school, what are all the English kids like? Oh, well I am sure you made a lot of friends already. I haven't gotten any letters I think that's a good thing although I am not quite sure. Everything is fine here and Megan and I want to hear from you soon she misses you so much but so do I can't wait for summer to come around when you can come back. Also, I want to tell you that MEGAN SAID HER FIRST WORDS! I was a little disappointed that they weren't mom no they were "I want Kat" She is so adorable next time I will send some pictures!

Love,

Mildred and Megan.

I smiled sadly and then I just couldn't take it I rushed out of the hall I tried to hold back the tears but they flowed anyway.

I bumped into someone "Sorry," I mumbled and looked up it was a very handsome boy.

He had hair much like Scorpius but it wasn't slicked back or blond it was actually jet black and he had pale blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked putting his thumb to my cheek and wiping a tear away.

This wasn't like me I never cried and when I did I never let anyone else see I was going to say I am fine but I ended up with "No not really," I looked at his uniform he must have been in Slytherin.

"Oh, well then come on," He said taking my wrist and leading me through the castle normally I would have protested but this time I just didn't have it in me.

I had never had anyone care about me before all I ever had was families that let me stay in an empty room.

I didn't know how to cope with a family to go back to Mildred had legal custody of me but it never really hit me that I had a family until I read that letter.

I realized that this summer I wasn't going to stay with a bunch of random families I was going back to one.

"I'm Ian Black by the way," he said.

"Kat Masters" I said back weakly.

We exited the castle we went over to the lake and sat on the bench it was still warm out so I wasn't freezing.

"So, how has your first week at Hogwarts been?" he said.

I smiled that he wasn't going to ask what's wrong like everyone else would have.

I told him all about my classes and it turns out we had Potions and D.A.D.A together.

He also told me about his schoolwork and soon we were talking about music, "So who is your favorite Muggle musician?" He asked.

I really didn't need too much time to answer that one "Orianthi because she is so amazing at the guitar," I said he laughed.

"You play?" He asked.

"Yeah I do I only started writing my own stuff," I replied.

It was cool he had the same taste in music I did, loud fast and lots of instruments behind the lyrics if there were any.

"It's getting dark you want to head back in I'll walk you to your common room,"

I smiled "Okay" I we stood up and started walking I intertwined my fingers with his he smiled at me we walked back to the common room or the portrait in front of it

"So, I guess this is your common room," he said

"Yeah it is and thanks,"

"What for?"

"I was really upset and you helped a lot so thanks I had a really nice time," I said

"Me too so I was wondering if you didn't already have a date would you like to go to hogsmade with me?" He asked confidently looking me in the eyes.

"I would love to," I said he looked up and I went on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

He raised his eyebrows at me I laughed then opened the portrait and waved goodbye.

I happily skipped up the steps and to my room.

I saw James "Hi James," I greeted.

"Where were you? You just left right in the middle of dinner I tried to follow but I couldn't find you" He said clearly annoyed and worried.

"Oh, about that I just needed some air you know, I'll see you at try outs tomorrow,"

I said and skipped up the steps and opened my door.

"Victoire, Angela guess what," I said as I sat on my bed.

"What?" Victoire asked

"I met this guy his name is Ian Black and we talked for like hours and he asked me to go to Hogsmade with him," I paused "Oh my hell he is so HOT!" I practically screamed.

Angela and Victoire gave me a surprised look "What?" I asked they laughed

"You got a date with Ian black? He is like the most sought after Slytherin no boy just in general only he never goes on dates ever he keeps a girl for like a week then gets a new one but he like never goes on dates ," Victoire said and Angela laughed .

"He is also Scorpions' cousin," Angela added.

"Well he asked me so I am going plus I don't think I would mind making out with him," I said they both just laughed

"You have got to teach me how you did tha,t" Angela said she had a crush on Scorpious but he doesn't even notice her that way.

I told them all about everything "Oh, that's why you left well one more thing he is on the Slytherin team so if you get on the Gryffindor team you'll have to compete against each other," Victoire said.

I rolled my eyes and laid down "I am going to bed," I sighed .

Thinking about Qudditch and then about Ian I was pretty happy with the way everything had turned out that day.

**Authors note: I know the kids are a little weird like Scorpious Granger Malfoy and just so you know Asterion is Luna Lovegood and Blasie Zabnini…. I will be writing their story when I finish this one Please follow and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Qudditch and Hogsmade

**Authors note, this chapter is a little short but the next one will be extra long promise! Although you will be learning a lot about Kat's past in this but don't be confused all will be answered soon. There are some times jumps try to keep up. By the way I don't have a beta yet so sorry for the typos. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 2: Qudditch and Hogsmade

"Kat get up hurry before you're late," Victorie called. I brushed my teeth as fast as I could and ran out of the bathroom.

"Okay let's go," I said grabbing my broom. We walked down to the qudditch field James Scorpius and Victoire all had spots on the team.

There was only one spot open and twelve different people trying out not including myself I walked over to the lineup and smiled at the seventh year captain. Who had light brown hair that was cut short and a excellent build, he returned the smile politely.

"Okay let's do some laps around the field ten to be exact," He said.

I got on my broom and shot up in the sky before anyone else. Ten minutes later, I looked over and saw everyone behind me I had completed the ten laps and everyone else was on their sixth lap, I mentally gloated.

"Kat is finished come on everyone let's hurry up," The captain yelled as I gracefully landed on the ground.

He shot his hand out "Evan Holder," He said smiling.

"Kat Masters" I said back taking his hand and shaking it. Honestly, it was a weird feeling I felt really grown up. I looked up at the stands and James, Victoire and Scorpious were all smiling at me.

I looked around and Ian was just entering I jumped and waved at him he shot a smirk at me I could barely see. He took a seat far from James and everyone else.

When everyone else had finished their laps Scorpious came down (Being the team keeper) "Okay everyone is going to try to get goals ten past our keeper and the ones with the most gets the spot on the team,"

Evan shouted my reward for being first to finish the laps was I got to go last. "

Kat your turn," Evan said I mounted my broom and got the ball.

The current high score was six and Scorpious was a really tough keeper and he wouldn't go any easier on me. "One," shouted Evan as I made the first goal soon followed by two, three, four, five, six, and seven I cheered when I scored the seventh.

I was ready to come down but Evan told me to keep going I shot again and scored then missed the other two shots.

"Well sorry everyone thanks for trying out and if we need any extra players I will be sure to ask you lot," Evan said congratulating me on making the team as well as Scorpious.

James smiled when I landed I had made the team gotten eight out of ten on Scorpious I could tell he was really quite impressed.

**James P.O.V**

I walked down with Victoire to congratulate Kat, when I saw Ian waiting near the locker room exit I scowled.

"What are you doing here Black come to check out the competition?" I snarled.

Black rolled his eyes "As if, I came to watch a certain girl try out and now I am here to congratulate her," He said in cool matter-of-fact tone.

"Whoever your latest conquest is she didn't make it Kat did with flying colors," I said proudly. When I saw the nervous blush appear Victories' face, a sudden dawn of understanding came over I.

"Took you long enough," Black muttered, when he saw the look on his face.

I was about to punch him, when the door burst open Kat came out smiling, and Evan and the rest of the team left while Scorpious stayed behind with Kat.

"Ian you didn't have to come," she said throwing her arms around the tall boy he lifted her easily to his height, she giggled while he smiled proudly.

Everyone else in the room except Victoire looked completely shocked

"What the bloody hell," Scorpious said "What's he doing here what's going on?"

Scorpious who had absolutely no idea what was happening was more confused than I was right now... poor bloke.

"Oh right, Ian is um… my friend or not well he is taking me to hogsmade tomorrow" Kat paused "Isn't it great now we all have dates" She said, as Black put his arm around her shoulder.

"When did this happen?" I asked bitterly although I thought I knew the answer already.

"Um… Yesterday," She said nervously moving a bit closer to Ian.

"Well your quite friendly for only knowing each other a day," Scorpious said catching on to what was going on.

Even though Ian was his cousin he still didn't like him very much at all, none of us did.

"For Merlin's sake quit hounding them," Victoire said even though she too didn't like Ian very much Kat did and that was all that mattered.

"Well good job on making the team I have to get going I am having breakfast with Miranda" I said sourly and walked off.

Kat shrugged and smiled at Ian. "So… I had better get going too," Scorpious said rushing after me.

Kats P.O.V

Victoire Ian and I walked to breakfast together. Ian said I was really good but still wouldn't stand a chance against Slytherin.

I was pretty happy that he played seeker otherwise it might have been a bit awkward. Ian was really sweet and extremely funny we laughed a lot even Victoire who didn't try to hide the fact that she didn't like him laughed at most of the things he said.

"It's too bad you wasted your comedic talent making fun of us all those years, although now that I am looking back at it most of them were pretty funny," Victoire teased then with a seriousness in her eyes "but still offensive and wrong," She scolded.

"Yeah sorry about that," Ian said sheepishly when we entered the great hall.

"You wanna come sit with us?" I asked he shook his head.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea Potter and Lupin don't really like me not that I can blame them but still," He said I gave him a quick hug and sat next to everyone.

"What's going on with you and Ian," Asterion asked. Wiggling his eyebrows not really a surprise seeing as Asterion liked everyone but it still felt good to have one of my close friend like the guy that I really liked.

"Oh, shut up," I said playfully pushing him, He just laughed.

"How is it that you get the most sought after boy in school to ask you out on a date after only being here a week? And I have been here since first year and have never been asked out by a boy unless you count dances which I don't," Angela pouted.

I was really surprised she was a pretty girl she was definitely above average.

"Don't worry Angie I am sure there is some guy out there who is perfect for you," Scorpius said patting her back. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and I wasn't surprised at all when that sent Angela off the deep end.

"YOU ARE A BLOODY GIT SCORPIOUS!" She screamed and stormed out of the hall.

I considered going after her but I knew it would only make things worse.

Scorpious just stared after her looking confused. I rolled my eyes, they were pretty close but he was still an idiot she made it pretty clear that she liked him but still he chose to ignore it.

"What just happened?" Scorpious asked still a little dazed.

"Maybe it's just that time of the month?" Teddy suggested Victoire hit him on the shoulder "Ow," He yelped. It didn't go unnoticed by me that Asterion stayed completely quite staring after her.

"What do you think Kat," James asked me bitterly a tone he was using a lot lately it was the first time he had spoken to me directly

"I thought you were having breakfast with Miranda," I replied getting increasingly annoyed with the look on his face.

"She isn't up yet" He explained.

I rolled my eyes and started talking to Asterion and Victoire since they were really the only ones that didn't use that tone.

I ignored James completely for the rest of breakfast and when I was finished, I said goodbye to Asterion and walked over to Ian.

"Why don't they like you?" I asked as soon as I got in hearing distance of him.

He looked down "Okay so maybe I used to taunt Potter and his groupies just a little but I stopped about a year ago they just chose to hold grudges against me," He said timidly.

I sighed "Well you need to apologize or something cause I really do like you and I don't want my friends to utterly hate you," I said stretching my arms up.

"Fine, but you should be well aware I have never done this for a girl or anyone for that matter before, I really like you too," he said throwing a smirk at me I laughed.

"Well trust me when I say I'm worth it not to sound conceded or anything," I said happily smiling, as we walked around for a while.

"You want to go play one on one qudditch," I asked he looked at me "How do you suppose we do that I am a seeker not a chaser," He said raising a dark eyebrow at me.

"It's simple we get on our brooms we get a ball and try to score goals," I said.

He nodded and replied with "Oh, you are so going to lose."

I giggled and ran towards the field, pulling my shrunken broom out of my bag I removed the shrinking spell as soon as I got out of the castle. I grew it back to full size; Ian came out with his own broom.

We grabbed a ball and began playing within the first five minutes it became pretty clear who was going to win the score was 80-0 and the goal was to get to one hundred.

When I scored the last goal I laughed flying down as graceful as a cat. He came down "You are a bloody good chaser" I muttered.

I "You are a freaking awful chaser" I said back giggling as he chased me around the field.

I remembered to stay on the ground mainly because he wouldn't stand a chance if I was on a broom. I allowed him to catch me so I wouldn't damage his ego too much.

He started tickling me I laughed so hard I fell to the ground he smirked triumphantly "Oh yeah" I said between breaths he was at my side now and I latched on to his side with my leg and flipped him over a little trick I had learned from my youth. I then started tickling him.

In the end it pretty much ended with both of us on the laying on the grass trying to catch our breath. "Where did you learn that flipping move that you used" Ian asked innocently I looked at him with sadness. Although he had no idea why I was sad nobody did. It brought up quite an unhappy memory.

Flashback;

"Katrina! Your form was off, do it again and remember if you don't learn how to do this soon we will be out here all night!" Wesley growled at me. It was the middle of the night and everyone else was asleep.

I was five years old according to 'The Spiral order' that was the age I had to start my training, since everyone was still unsure if I was a witch or not I had started with Muggle fighting .

I nodded obediently and cast a spell with his wand to give me a sparring partner, I looked at the creature Wesley's wand had created and shivered it looked like a man in some aspects but he had tufts of fur in unusual places, and his eyes were ruby red. He was wearing simple battle armor nothing to fancy just thin sheeted metal like that of a paper clip.

He didn't wait to attack almost immediately he lunged at me. I avoided him gracefully and he landed flat on his face getting up quickly he threw a punch at my left cheek it hit me leaving a stinging pain. I bit back a cry and began kicking and punching him, even though I was only five I had remarkable strength.

Soon I was able to break his armor punching in very specific places that left him sprawling on the ground in pain.

"Very good Katrina we will start again at noon you need to be well rested for this next lesson I am going to teach you how to deflect curses without magic even if you aren't a witch you are still going to be facing those who posses magical ability's " he said sneering at me he hated that I had done it right.

I bowed my head respectively even though what I felt for this man was the exact opposite of respect I feared him very much.

I ran over to the place I called my room it was a crummy shack in the middle of the forest it didn't even have a door just long grass hanging down. Feeling sore everywhere I plunged down on my straw bed and pulled up the tattered blanket and did what I had done so many times I cried myself to sleep.

End of flashback;

I cringed at the memory I had hated my life there so badly.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked.

I sighed and put a fake smile on my face "Nothing I was just thinking," I said it wasn't a lie really but it sure felt like one.

James P.O.V

I looked at the girl to my left she was really pretty and very sweet they got along okay.

"So, Miranda we have been in school together for five years and you've never shown any interest in me until now why?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Um… well I never really had the courage to ask you before" She answered biting her lip seductively.

"Well, I'm glad you did" I said smiling.

"Me too well I had better study since we are going to hogsmade tomorrow I won't have time to study then" She said. When I walked her to her common room, she waved goodbye and walked in.

I decided he might go practice some qudditch I walked out to see one of the most horrifying things I could imagine.

Kat was lying on the ground next to Black and they were laughing like actually laughing smiling and laughing I didn't think Black could smile.

Then the strangest thing happened he could barely see it from where I was now but it was definitely there a strained look appeared on her face even though she smiled her eyes gave her away.

Black of course was too thick to notice and they started laughing again but the look of sadness didn't leave her face. I knew I should go but I just couldn't turn away.

Miranda was really pretty but, she didn't stand a chance compared to Kat, no one did for that matter she had a child like beauty.

But her eyes were full of experience and pain even when she was at her happiest, and Merlin only knows how much more beautiful that made her.

Stupid Black he always gets the girl always he had snogged half of the female population at Hogwarts. Why did I even care? She was my friend a really good friend they had so much in common and her personality always lit up the room even when she was mad at me.

Every single day I woke up with the same thought 'I get to see Kat today' I could have had the worst day, all she had to do was look at me, and my day was instantly great.

No, I mentally scolded himself he had to stop thinking like that he told himself firmly.

I thought for a moment, I had never seen Black on a date, Kat said he asked her to go to Hogsmade with her.

The wheels in my head turning as slow as they might, when realization dawned upon me there was something very odd was happening here, and I intended to find out.

Kat's P.O.V

We stayed out until dinner time and walked into dinner, "See you tomorrow at ten okay?" I asked.

Ian smiled "Okay," he replied happily wearing his smirk as usual.

I walked over to my table "Hey where have you been today?" Teddy asked.

"With Ian" I replied happily.

"Like on a date?" Teddy asked glaring at the Slytherin table.

I scoffed "Kind of I guess that makes this like our second date which means tomorrow is our third," I said dreamily, Angela gagged.

I looked at her "Good to see you out of the room after your little scene this morning" I teased.

She didn't look embarrassed she looked pretty proud of herself actually.

"Yeah." muttered Scorpious.

"Okay so you made the team Kat congrats I can't wait to watch all of you from the stands with Teddy", Asterion said cheerfully as always he couldn't ride a broom to save his life same goes for Teddy.

"Thanks I am really excited about it playing with Scorpious and Victoire is going to be a blast," I said purposefully leaving James out of it.

We ate and talked about Hogsmade and a bunch of other stuff I barely spoke to James and he didn't really talk to me either.

When I got up to leave James followed me out "We need to talk," He said.

I rolled my eyes at the cliché. "Okay what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"Black," he muttered

"His name is Ian what is with you British people and calling people by their last names? The teachers I can understand but you are class mates and there is nothing to say about it I like him and that is final I'm a big girl and can make my own choices!" I just wish you would agree, I said the last part to myself.

"I understand that and it's okay but you can't expect me to be his friend right away he has tortured us since first year and I don't like him but I will be," He paused like it was hard for him to say. "Civil to him," He said smiling nervously.

I couldn't help it I grinned ear to ear "YAY! Thanks Jamie" I said using the nickname his sister Lily had given him.

He frowned a little but then smiled again I hugged him and rushed to my room. When I saw what was on my bed, I screamed.

Crimson was lying on my bed all scratched up and bleeding furiously. I rushed over and pulled out my wand. I said a healing incantation and yelped when it worked she stopped bleeding but she already had lost a lot of blood I pulled her into my arms trying to decide what to do when James rushed in.

"Are you okay I heard a scream…? Crimson?" He asked seeing the cat's mangled fur "What happened?" He asked

"I don't know I came in and she was lying on the bed all bloody and what do I do?" I said my voice cracking as the small kitten moved closer to me.

"I don't know maybe we should go see Madame Pomfrey but I don't know if she treats pets," James said

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GO!" I yelled cuddling the cat to me.

Crimson meowed ever so slightly I bit back a tear; we were now running toward the hospital wing. When finally we reached the doors we were panting. Madame Pomfrey rushed towards us "What are you children doing up at this ungodly hour?" She asked walking towards us.

I thrust Crimson into her unready hands "Can you fix her?" I demanded.

"Well my dear I don't really work with pets so-"I cut her off

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WORK WITH PETS SHE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION AND FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN YOU ARE GOING TO HELP HER OR YOU WILL BE THE ONE IN NEED OF MEDICAL ATTENTION!" I roared as loud and venomously as I could manage wiggling my finger in her face for good measure.

The older woman cringed as did James. I expected her to say something along the lines of 'I am a respected healer and you will not threaten me 'etc. Instead she nodded her head and took Crimson and set her down on a bed carefully "I'll see what I can do," She said I glared at her and took a seat.

James sat next to me "I don't think I have ever heard someone threaten Madame Pomfrey before," He whispered.

I looked at him "I know what you're thinking," I muttered darkly.

He looked at me curiously "And what might that be?" He asked rather intrigued.

"You're thinking why is she so worked up over this it's no big deal the cat will be fine she is just being over dramatic," I said in my best James impression. I stood back up and started pacing.

Just as he was about to open his mouth I continued "Well I'll have you know what I love that little kitten like family cause she is my family she is all I have do you understand that she is all I have!" I yelled at him. He was now very close to me blocking my path.

"Kat, love it's going to be okay everything will be fine Crimson is going to be perfectly fine" He said taking me in his arms.

I sobbed violently into his chest and I didn't care I was just so scared for Crimson to care about anything else so I did what any logical person would do in my situation not that I was very logical at all I cried.

James put his arms around me and I cried even more.

"She's all I have" I sobbed over and over again.

When I finally did pull back I wiped my puffy pink eyes and sat down James sat next to me we stayed in like that in silence a comfortable one though.

A few hours later Madame Pomfrey came at us "Well you did the right thing coming to me I suppose, your cat has lost a lot of blood and had been poisoned she would have died in a day if you had not brought her to me she will be fine now and you can take her back to your room," She said rather sourly.

I smiled and took Crimson who now looked so much better. James and I walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Thank you" I said "Thank you for everything really I know you have a date in the morning and everything but you still stayed even though you knew it would take a while and you wouldn't get any sleep," I said smiling as I pet Crimsons head.

"You're welcome," He said just as I was about to go upstairs he added "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah,"

"You said earlier that Crimson was all you had,"

I nodded

"What about your mum and dad?" He asked

I looked at him solemnly and bit my lip.

"I don't have a mom or a dad well I do but I've never met them I have spent the last two years in foster care and I grew up," I said icily thinking of the last four years. Pursing my lips I was looking for the words to describe the living hell I had grew up in "In a really unloving environment" For lack of better words.

"Oh. I'm sorry Kat I had no idea I can't even imagine not having a mum or dad but if you ever need to talk about it I am all ears although I might not be of much help" He paused "Teddy his parents died in the war so he understands that to some extent I guess"

"Thanks but I doubt I will ever need to talk about anything like that I guess it's just… Er personal,"

"You know that I'm there for you right?" He asked

I laughed "After tonight I most certainly know that" I hugged him "I really know" I whispered.

"Goodnight" I paused "Jamie" I said and skipped upstairs to my dorm.

Victoire and Angela rushed me into a hug as soon as I opened the door "Where were you we found your bed covered in blood you were just gone do you know how worried we have been about you?" Both girls said simultaneously which was pretty creepy.

I explained what had happened to them leaving out the whole crying thing and me threatening the nurse.

"Oh poor Crimson who's a good girl you are yes you are," Victoire cooed Angela pet her head slightly. Crimson full out purred happy with the attention. We all laughed at her "Well I am going to bed I have a date in the morning and I want some sleep" I announced changing in to my light blue silk pajamas.

"Good night Kat,"

"Good night Angela,"

"Good night Victoire,"

"Good night Angela,"

"Good night Kat,"

"Good night Victoire,"

We all chimed and laughed. I was so tired and sore everywhere I closed my arms around Crimson and fell asleep very easily.

James P.O.V

I ran up the steps and back to his room a victorious smirk on my face the whole way. I wasn't surprised to find Scorpious, Teddy and Asterion asleep when he came in the room. I didn't bother to be quite they were all such heavy sleepers.

I plunked down on his bed. And tried to go to sleep which I couldn't do he was thinking way too much to sleep, so he sat on his bed lost in thought. This consisted mostly of stuff like this;

'_She was so scared for Crimson really I was more scared for her if Crimson wasn't okay she would definitely broke down'_

'_What did she mean by 'Unloving Environment' Well James it isn't any of you bloody business so quite sticking your nose in others people personal problems!'_

'_You know that you care about her'_

'_Yeah she is my 'mate'_

'_Well you've known her for less than a month and she is already closer to you then Teddy, Scorpious and Asterion combined'_

'_Well, yeah I guess but we have a lot in common'_

'_Surreee'_ my mind drawled

'_Oh shut up'_

After much arguing with my mind, I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning ,Teddy was standing over me "Want to explain why you were sleeping on the floor?" He asked almost unable to contain his laughter.

"Bloody hell what time is it!" James screamed.

"Nine thirty you should get ready for your date," Said Asterion calmly

I bolted up into the bathroom. Ten minutes later I came out dressed in a fairly tight dark blue T-shirt and blue jeans. My dark brown hair just as messy as always, I had put my glasses on they were framing my emerald green eyes.

To pass the time until we had to pick up their dates we discussed what we would be doing.

"Okay let's go I really don't want to leave Marley waiting," Scorpious said dressed in straight black as always.

"You aren't seriously going with Marley are you?" Asterion asked angrily.

"Yeah why… you don't fancy her do you? If you do I will put in a good word for you," A concerned Scorpious said.

"You are such a bloody idiot," Asterion spat.

Teddy and I didn't say anything it was quite funny really Asterion had never fancied anyone before sure he took girls to dances and hogsmade but he never took any of them seriously.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?" Scorpious asked exhausted.

"Whatever" And with that Asterion stormed out of the room Scorpious stared after him dumbly and muttered something that sounded like "What am I missing here" and shrugged.

I put on my shoes and walked out to get Melanie.

Kat's P.O.V

I bolted awake and looked at the clock eight thirty Ian was picking me up at ten. I rushed out of my bed "Everyone get up" I said loudly. Victoire was the first up we both shook Angela "I know okay I'm not going to hogsmade okay I just I don't want to" She said her voice tired. I hesitantly went to the bathroom.

About an hour later I came out freshly showered, I was wearing make-up nothing to heavy just black eyeliner, dark blue eye shadow and bright red lipstick. I had on a tight golden tank top that flattered me and jean shorts I was wearing my gold strap wedges. My hair was simply done in a side braid cascading down my shoulder.

"Victoire you look great" I said when I saw her silvery blond hair freely falling down on her shoulders and she was wearing a short sleeve Gryffindor red dress.

"Thanks you to wow are you sure you aren't part Veela" She said smiling as she tried to put in her earrings with one hand and her right show with the other.

"I am pretty sure" I laughed. I looked over at the clock nine fifty three. "We had better get going bye Angela if you want to come to hogsmade you can look for us and we can hang out okay?"

I said to a very sleepy girl "Okay" She said I smiled and Victoire and I ran down the stairs. I was supposed to meet Ian outside the common room so for a couple minutes I sat waiting to come out of the portrait do I wasn't too early.

When James came down the stairs I looked at him. I had always known he was handsome but seeing him in his T-shirt and jeans made my heart flutter. I rolled my eyes at this thought.

"Hey James" I called.

Hey K-"He stopped when he saw me his eyes wide but he quickly recovered "Kat?"

I nodded "Yes"

"You are wearing that on your date with Ian Black?"

"Yes… er why I mean uh what's wrong with it I thought it looked okay and er Victoire said I looked fine" I said lamely

"No Kat you look good er… like maybe a little too good" He said I laughed.

"Trust me James I am fully capable of taking care of myself" I said and stepped out of the portrait.

Ian was waiting for me I smiled and quickly threw him into a embrace which he returned gladly picking me up so we were face to face I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek his grin widened.

"Okay since you've never been to Hogsmade I thought that I could show you around"

"Okay but is there like someplace we can get breakfast I'm starving"

"Yes there is come on" He said and we laughed the entire way out of the castle I could hardly breathe when we reached the carriages "People can say whatever they want about you, but you are a pretty funny guy, Black" I said teasing his last name.

"What do people say about me, Masters?" He asked when he got on the carriage sticking out a hand to help me up I gladly took it and smiled.

When we got to Hogsmade Ian showed me around and we ate at Three Broomsticks and around six o'clock decided to go back to the castle.

We got out of the carriage and Ian started looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked puzzled

"Oh, I am just trying to decide if it's worth it,"

"What do you mean wor-"

I was cut off by his lips on mine they were sweet and gentle I was almost a little bit disappointed it wasn't the fireworks I was hoping for but it didn't bother me too much it was still a very impressive kiss.

He pulled back "What exactly was the price you had to pay for that," I said teasingly.

"I don't like to put myself in positions I can get rejected in and I would have kissed you on our first date but I decided the third was better," He said smugly. I just smiled and we walked to the castle hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3: New Discoveries

Authors note: So what did you think of the last chapter? In addition, just so you all know James' girlfriend is Miranda Burk not Melanie that was just a typo. Please, Please Review! Also When I switch P.O.V I have decided that I am going to do it in first person I like it better that way. R&R

Chapter 3: Halloween dances and new discoveries,

The last few months went by quickly. James and I had gotten into more arguments then I can count, and each time we refused to talk to each other for days at a time. The Qudditch season was starting in a couple of weeks November 3rd was our first match against Hufflepuff.

I exited the bathroom ready to go to Hogsmade to go dress shopping with Victoire and Angela and a few other girls. I did not know who they were because Victorie had invited them I crinkled my nose in distaste as I thought of the dress Victoire was going to force me to wear.

I really was not much for dresses and such they made me feel too girly, but it was either that or dress robes and I refused to wear robes I shuddered at the very thought.

I smiled at Angela "Hey how are you?" I asked she smiled back slightly she had decided it was time to get over Scorpious and started dating some tool, Thomas Finnegan and a week ago he completely shattered her heart by cheating on her with some Slytherin bimbo slag.

"A lot better really I can't believe I fell in love with such a ponce I wonder what the guys are going to say when I tell them today, what do you think?" She asked happily. I grinned it was very good to know that she was feeling better.

"Well, I think they will run to the Ravenclaw table and beat the living daylights out of Finnegan," I said sincerely laughing at the image.

"No way, well James maybe, but Scorpious is much too daft he would probably pat me on the back and say something stupid, and Teddy wouldn't dare because Victoire would kill him and Asterion is way too nice" She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I nodded in agreement, and we started walking down stares Angela's black hair pulled back into a tight bun she never wore make-up or anything like that even though she had stunning violet eyes.

When we got to the Great hall, Angela took a deep breath and sat down beside Victoire. I of course sat in my usual spot next to James and Scorpious.

Two big hands covered my eyes "Guess who, gorgeous" A low voice whispered in my ear I couldn't help but grin.

"Hmm… Grey Larson?" I teased thinking up one of my past 'boyfriends'.

Ian took his hands off my eyes and sat down next to me "Smart ass what's up?"

I smiled Ian was becoming more American everyday It made me proud.

James' girlfriend Miranda sat on his lap her annoyingly bright red hair which as the days progressed I found myself hating more and more needing to change the subject I heard myself say,

"Angela she has something to tell all of you so um… listen up I guess"

Angela scowled at me "So I haven't been around lately I've been in my dorm and that's because well er, Thomas he er… cheated on me" Angela said.

Victoire and I already knew this so we weren't as surprised as everyone else, but when Asterion stood up and marched over to the laughing Finnegan my mouth hung open.

As did every other person who saw what happened next the sweet and understanding Asterion Zabnini, lift Thomas Finnegan out of his seat right in the middle of breakfast and then drag him out into the hall.

Nobody knew what to do not even the teachers, but when two friends of Finnegan's got up and followed after them, everyone went back to eating.

"Oh, hell no" I said there was no way even Asterion could take on three guys and even if he could I wouldn't let him.

I got up and walked straight out the door ignoring the people calling my name I heard footsteps and James was following me l I smiled.

Really what I was planning on doing was breaking up the fight not engaging in it like I wanted so desperately to.

When I opened the doors I would have laughed had this not been so serious, Asterion was a very skilled wizard ranking third in all classes –under James and I- save divination in which James was just downright awful, Asterion was easily dueling all three Ravenclaws.

Yelling hexes at each other one of the Ravenclaws was sporting dark pink hair and the other one had bright red skin.

Just as I was about to step in Thomas and his friends decided they couldn't take Asterion on in magic so the bigger one punched him square in the jaw.

I stepped in the fight easily deflecting the punches thrown at me. I was about to open my mouth to say something and was acting completely calm, but that attitude was pretty much thrown out of the window when I heard James let out a small yelp so quite that only I could hear it.

I whipped my head around to see a very the same Ravenclaw that had hit Asterion the first time, pulling back from punching James and I lost the any control I previously had.

I moved over to where James was about to punch back with inhuman speed, I caught his fist and before anyone could talk hit the Ravenclaw with full force. As my fist collided with his jaw a certain adrenaline rushed through me, I could feel the bone crack as he stumbled back words and I knew that if I didn't stop now I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Bloody hell you're a girl for Merlin's sake how the fuck did you learn to hit that hard?"

I smirked at him then turned to see everyone else but Asterion who was steaming at Finnegan looking at me as if to ask the same question.

"What? You don't need to know everything about me!" I said angrily at their expression sexist pigs, "I am perfectly capable of hexing each of you into the next century," I said before storming back into the great hall where a dumbfounded Ian sat.

"So tomorrow is the dance – groan supplied by Angela- and I was wondering when we were going to get our dresses… Oh no you don't Angie you are coming to the dance don't even think about arguing" Victorie said. Just as Asterion and James returned to the table, James giving me an odd look I choose to ignore Asterion on the other hand was shrinking away from everyone I focused all of my attention on him.

He had been acting very strangely I couldn't quite figure out why he had reacted the way he had to the news I mean he wasn't fierce but seeing the look in his eyes when he had heard about Thomas Finnegan and Angela had almost been disappointment but not quite.

I looked at Ian but he wasn't looking at me instead he was looking over towards the Hufflepuff table I tried to follow his gaze but I couldn't exactly to much yellow.

"Yeah maybe right after breakfast" I answered Victoire beamed and Teddy eyed me suspiciously. I tried hard to avoid rolling my eyes I had to be careful using my magic around Teddy he was much too observant.

He had noticed that I didn't need my wand very much even though I used it whenever I did a complicated spell still sometimes I got lazy and used somewhat difficult wandless magic like accio or anything like that really it was quite annoying.

"Okay, might as well get this over with" Angela grumbled shoving her eggs roughly around her plate, accepting her defeat.

Soon we were in Hogsmade looking for dresses to wear the girls Victorie invited were really her little sister Dominique and Lily they were in the same year but still good company Lily reminded a little bit of James she was kind and very interesting to talk to but that's about as far as it went.

"Okay so let's go try them on" A very ecstatic Dominique said both her and Lily were happy to get to go to the ball because they were only second years they had to be asked to go to the ball by an older boy something James was not aware of… yet.

"Yeah" Victorie said less eagerly she had barely said anything at all since breakfast I eyed her but decided to let it go… for now.

I picked up the dress I had chosen and followed the gossiping second years to the dressing rooms.

The first one to change was Dominique and when she came out, we all gasped at what she was wearing.

A very beautiful red dress that ended at her knees her short strawberry blonde hair brushed against her shoulders she looked stunning. The dress had beautiful sparkles and complimented her fair skin tone excellently.

"Well what do you think, will Nathan like it?" She asked nervously.

"You look" Lily paused "Beautiful" She gushed. We all nodded in agreement and Roxanne squealed with delight.

Lily was next choosing a sky blue dress that hugged her developing chest quite well flattering her fiery red hair and deep brown eyes, all of smiled and encouraged her to buy it.

Then Angela went she had chosen a dark shimmering sliver and white dress that made her dark skin stand out she looked amazing I smiled at her.

"I look so pretty" She exclaimed admiring herself in the mirror "I only wish I had a date", She said frowning slightly.

"If I could go there without a date I definitely would especially looking like you do I mean think about how many countless guys will be asking you to dance maybe you'll fall in love with one" Roxanne sighed dreamily Lily added "Plus I mean look at it this way you can flirt with as many guys as you want!"

Angela brightened and smiled thinking about who to dance with at the ball.

Victoire who had barely said a word got up to try on her dress when she came out she looked gorgeous.

The dress she was wearing was dark blue at the top then slowly and elegantly flowing into a sparkling gold color. It looked sort of like a Cinderella ball gown only more modern.

She examined herself in the mirror and then her face lit up considerably and went back to being very cheery and happy.

"You're turn, Kat," Lily said eagerly running her fingers through the fabric of her dress.

I sighed heavily and picked up the dress I had picked out the sulked to the changing room.

I slipped on the dress easily pressed the silk fabric down smoothing out the wrinkles that had formed and stepped out, greeted by loud gasps.

I looked at myself in the mirror and observed the dress.

It was a quite pretty dress it was a raven black that looked like it had bits of green and blue in it when the light hit it there was a sweet heart neck line and it ended just above my midthigh.

I liked it as far as dresses go. It made the red bits in my hair more defined.

I looked at the others for their approval they shook their heads in harmony; I smiled and turned to admire myself in the mirror a little bit more.

Content with our finds we all bought the original dresses we picked. Victoire seemed a little bit nervous when buying the dress.

I told the cashier to put it all on my account something everyone except Roxanne protested to but I wouldn't hear it I had much more money than everyone here combined and spending it on others made me feel less guilty about having the money in general.

"So, how did you get all of that money? Is your family like royalty in America or something?" Victoire asked curiously.

I stuttered slapping myself mentally for not coming up with a story to explain how I had gotten all the money I had sooner.

"Well um… really I just inherited a lot of money" I said it was not a lie

Technically.

Still I really disliked lying to someone so open and kind like Victoire but I couldn't tell her the truth, the most anyone knew about me was my parents died and that I was currently in foster care.

We entered Three broomsticks when we saw James sitting with Scorpious, Teddy, Asterion and Miranda, said witch was sitting on James' lap laughing at something he said I felt a twinge of jealously as I watched the two of them.

Ian never held me like that or at all.

I sighed and took a decided to sit on Asterion's chair so I was only half sitting on the chair is setting my bag on the floor next to his chair.

"Lily what are you doing going dress shopping with the girls?" James asked protectively. I rolled my eyes and tuned him out although hearing him rant about older boys with his sister was not the only reason I did not want to look at him or hear him.

"So how has your day been?" I asked Asterion.

"Very good I didn't get detention for trying to beat up Finnegan!" He exclaimed happily

"Well it's no surprise this is like the first time you have done anything like remember when James and I pulled that prank on the Hufflepuff team captain last week? You wouldn't even help!" I pouted.

"That's because you wanted to turn his skin into tree bark and turn his broom into a raccoon in their weekly practice," He said in a matter-of- fact tone

"Are you saying there was something wrong with that plan 'cause I came up with it and it worked perfectly," I growled in a playful manner.

He held his hands up in surrender "No of course not because it worked perfectly I mean only James got detention," I said sarcastically.

I nodded in approval of his answer.

"So can I see your dress?" He asked his hand slipping down to where the bag was. I swatted his hand away.

"You can tomorrow night. Who is your date anyway?" I asked. Asterion was a very good-looking boy his ivory Italian skin and mysteriously dark hair, with his stunning blue eyes that always held an amused sparkle.

Although I was not attracted to him but that was mainly because he felt more like family than anyone else I knew here in England it was a strange relationship Asterion and I had.

We told each other everything to a point where we each still had comfortable secrets. He didn't push me but always knew if something was bothering me.

"Jillian Timber" He said dismissively

"Wait, isn't she in seventh year?" I asked thinking of the brunette beauty.

"What can I say I am very charming when I choose to be," He said with a mischievous smile.

"Be careful," I warned.

"Why?"

"Because if you keep blowing up your ego it's going to explode," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Turning around I saw James and Miranda kissing as if their lives depended on it I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Facing Asterion again who looked close to gagging.

"Five galleons says they will suck each other's face off" He whispered.

I threw my head back and laughed, "I say they will die from lack of oxygen," I said shaking his hand.

Scorpious chimed in "Choke on each other's tongues," So we waited to see what would happen we all knew really that they wouldn't do any of the above, but mine was working out so far fifteen minutes without proper air impressive really.

I laughed when they finally came up for a proper breath.

Miranda glared at me something I was very used to and kind of amused by; James on the other hand never noticed her glares at me and just winked at me before going in for another make-out session.

As I watched, I began slowly to realize that it hurt to see them so happy together.

I sighed sadly, accidently and Asterion turned to face me.

"What is it?" He asked puzzled by my sudden sadness.

"Oh, nothing really I was just thinking over the past couple of days and I am getting this bad feeling about something I just don't know quite what it is" I whispered truthfully.

He nodded.

I shrugged and decided not to think about it anymore.

I was about to say something when there was a tap on my shoulder I turned and standing there was Jenifer Millington a Hufflepuff she was in my divination class.

"Can I help you?"

"You slag I hate you! My whole life is a total disaster and it is all because of you if you hadn't come then none of this would have happened! What did I ever do to you huh? Are all American girls like you! I did not notice at first but now everything is clear it was all you! YOU PATHETIC SLUT! WHO WOULD EVER WANT YOU FOR MORE THAN JUST A QUICK SNOG NOONE COULD EVER LOVE YOU!"

I sat there completely surprised along with every other person in the restaurant then as her words began to sink in she walked away.

I stood up and I left without saying a word I rushed to the bar and grabbed a butterbeer.

"Thanks" I said taking the bottle and handing him the coins then exiting the restaurant.

I took a large gulp of the bottle it tasted good sweet and kind of rich.

I like butterbeer I decided.

What did I do to her? I wondered.

The words themselves didn't hurt I have been called worse by people who were far more important to me but the way she said it that was what hurt.

My brain was starting to hurt so I just decided not to think about it until I had to.

Walking on the stoned pavement, I started to feel alone again. I knew I could go and find everybody, but it was so reliving to be alone most of the time.

I had to lie or avoid every question anyone asked about my life before two years ago when I left that dreadful place shuddering at the memory I knew was coming,

_Two years ago, march third._

_I was hiding behind the bookcase trying to calm my breathing so no one would find me._

_"Come out, come out girly" A voice called harshly I knew they were looking for me, "You can't hide forever we don't want to hurt you" the same male voice called I held my breath completely when they entered the room._

_Staying very still, I watched him from behind the books covering my face. _

_He held his wand out protectively in front of him I knew this man I thought._

_I had seen him before he talked to Wesley once, and he had been at breakfast before._

_I could not forget the way he carried a threatening and official aura. _

_I was sure my face was blue from holding my breath but I knew if I took a breath, he would hear me and know that I was there._

_"Katherine is your name right? Well listen here Katherine we aren't going to hurt you, now come out and receive your mark like a good little follower!" He practically shirked._

_Pointing his wand at me, he moved the bookcase._

_I screamed when he grabbed me by the hair dragging me to the courtyard where the ceremony was waiting to be continued._

_"PLEASE! PLEASE! STOP PLEASE! I DON'T WANT THIS I'M ONLY THIRTEEN PLEASE STOP!" I cried tugging at his hand desperate for him to stop._

_"That's just the witch in you speaking the filth that has latched its claws into your brain and threaded its dirty ways into your blood! Do you not understand your father was a traitor a dirty traitor, and your mother was not worthy of the air she breathed! Once you receive the mark you will be washed of this impurity and everything will be so much clearer!" He shouted._

_"Please please" I pleaded between sobs. _

_He didn't respond, and I knew it was over I was going to get the mark the dreaded mark._

_No! I would NOT give up when it was this important I would not lose my free will._

_We reached the courtyard and the man with his bulging muscles and baldhead gave me a shove that would have ended my life._

_However, I was too strong to end it there too much pride to give up._

_I stood there proud with my head held up looking at everyone standing there before me it was just Wesley, the bald man and Tranengin the current leader of 'The Spiral Order'._

_I searched for an escape route and found one forming the perfect plan I put it into motion._

_I ran towards a startled Wesley and swiftly but effectively paralyzed him he fell to the ground the look on his face was betrayal and outrage but I could live with that._

_I felt to strong arms wrap around my neck I acted impulsively and kicked the man in his tender spot as hard as I possibly could and was sure that after this he would never have children._

_I looked at Tranengin then ran as fast as I could away._

_I had been sprinting for what seemed like days but in reality were only a few hours my pace slowly died down until I was gasping for air._

_Finally, I was out of the awful brush my clothes were torn up and there were scratches all over my body._

_I went as fast as I could down the trail looking for someone to get me away from here._

_Soon enough I had been going for hours and the sun was coming up. _

_I kept going until it got dark again then I saw a little house beside the property there were lights on and I knew they were Muggles._

_I ran to the house faster than I could go stumbling along the way but I just kept going._

_Stopping right before the front door thinking of a plan to explain what I was doing._

_Then pounding on the door frantically I was trying to look hysterical._

_When an old woman opened the door, her eyes went wide._

_"Oh dear, are you okay come in please tell me what happened!" She said sweetly._

_I came in as she told me pretending to forget just about everything except English and my first name I ended up adopting the last name of Masters._

_It was then I decided I had to figure out some way to find the wizarding world because I did not have a wand it was going to be very difficult._

_End of flashback;_

_I sighed at the memory nobody had found me yet so I was still in the clear with that. _

_If anyone knew what I really was they would be afraid of me, and parents would hide their children and I would be sentenced to be killed._

_My species was 'extinct' for millenniums or so everyone thought .Basically I was a witch with heighted senses and magic abilities called Spirals._

_Spiral is the symbol for immortality by receiving 'the mark' Spirals become immortal. _

_Although, it comes at heavy prices, such as the loss of free will they are under the control of their 'tribes' leader. _

_In addition, the Spiral has to feel what everyone else in the 'tribe' feels and think what they think it is a complete invasion of privacy and overloading to the point it can sometimes kill or drive them to the brink of insanity._

_The absolute worst is once marked you have an uncontrollable taste for killing things and violence, the reason that regular wizards were scared of us if only they had taken the time to research more about us they could have realized so much._

_That can all be avoided by not receiving the mark there are thousands upon thousands of Spirals in the world now it is just nobody knows because they are no different from any other magical being without the proper training._

_ I am one of the few that have the proper training and I am also a half spiral the only reason that I am not insane about violence but still have the training._

_My father was among the noblest family and was next in line to be leader of the 'tribe' but he fell in love with my mother and regular witch and well you know the rest._

_I was interrupted by a cool deep voice coming from behind me, "Katrina Masters? You'd think someone with your brains would at least think of a better fake name then that," _

_I stopped dead in my tracks._

_Whipping around so fast it hurt my neck I saw a boy merely twelve years old I didn't recognized him at all._

_"What do you mean?" I asked innocently._

_"Oh, I just mean your name it isn't Masters" _

_I almost feel over in relief he didn't know anything about me and he wasn't a spiral what was I thinking if he was in the order they would have just kidnapped me and took off._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," I said in a humorous and curious voice._

_"Kendal _Millington. My sister asked me to look into you, see if I could find anything only I couldn't find anything about you before two years ago and there is no Masters family in America or anywhere else that has you in their family tree."

"You know that happens to be because everyone in my family is dead I don't know how, when, where, why, or if it was even recorded." I lied smoothly getting in the kids face about it.

"We'll see about that," He said. Turning on one heel and walking away.

I rolled my eyes positive that he wouldn't find anything.

I took another large drink of the bottle and began walking again.

Soon I decided to leave so I got on the carriage and rode back to Hogwarts.

I trudged inside and went straight up to the dorm.

James P.O.V

I woke up with a urgent pain in my back "Qudditch" I grumbled. I was really enjoying qudditch practice it was even better than last year and that had nothing to do with the fact that Kat was on the team!

I had gotten serious with Miranda and as much as she was a bitch, she was a great snog.

She could be sweet at times but she was also very clingy.

Getting out of bed I found it was only 6:30 but got out of bed anyway and dressed then walking down to the common room I sat on the big red sofa.

Soon I headed down to breakfast with the group except Kat and Angela.

When they came into the hall, I lost my breath…again.

It was the same thing every time I saw Kat for the first time that day. I had learned it was better just to ignore it and not act on it I valued the friendship we had too much.

We got into so many fights it was ridiculous if she wasn't so stubborn and opinionated we wouldn't have a problem but she is.

When she sat down Black came over and whispered something to her soon they were laughing.

Miranda came over and planted herself firmly on my lap I gave a halfhearted smile.

"Angela she has something to tell all of you so um… listen up I guess" Kat announced

Everyone looked over at Angela who blushed slightly before saying, "So I haven't been around lately I've been in my dorm and that's because well er, Thomas he er… cheated on me"

Everyone's reaction was different mine was shock and pity for Angela. Miranda couldn't seem to care less. Scorpious looked at her confused not sure, if he heard her right. Teddy was looking pitiful at Angela. The girls looked like they already knew what happened.

Asterion shocked everyone when he started violence he was never much for that sort of stuff.

Kat followed him out looking angry and calm at the same time.

I swiftly moved up to follow her.

When we got into the hall way the fight broke into muggle style.

I watched as Kat deflected each assault thrown at her gracefully.

I was pulled out of the memorizing movements by a stinging on my right jaw I stumbled back words by the surprise attack.

I turned to see someone standing over me his fist clenched. I was about to punch back when a strong hand caught my own.

Kat punched the Ravenclaw breaking bone everyone stopped what he was doing, to look at the girl who had just taken a boy triple her size and he was no laying on the stone floor in pain.

He cursed at her asking how she could hit so hard we all looked at her wondering the same question.

She replied angrily avoiding yet another question it was really starting to get on my nerves she told Asterion more about herself than me.

I was very jealous of their relationship they acted like they had known each other forever and more importantly he wouldn't tell me anything she told him.

"It's none of your business James she will tell you when and if she wants you to know" Was always his answer when he asked that never stopped me of course.

I was a very nosy person just like my mother and wouldn't stop until I got what I wanted. Unfortunately, they both had iron wills and I couldn't pry any information from either of them.

When arriving at Hogsmade I went to the Qudditch store first and bought some new equipment.

Later at Three broomsticks I was laughing when Miranda began to gossip about her fellow students pretending like I was really listening.

The other guys were with us as well and enjoying their own conversation.

Lily walked in and I lost my marbles when I saw what she was carrying I knew she couldn't go to the ball unless she went with an older guy and no guy can snog my little sister it just wasn't right.

Then to calm me down Miranda swept me into an intense snogging session.

I could hear people bet on how they thought we were going to die but I really didn't care.

Suddenly Jenifer Millington stormed up to Kat and tapped her angrily on the shoulder

"Can I help you?"

"You slag I hate you! My whole life is a total disaster and it is all because of you if you hadn't come then none of this would have happened! What did I ever do to you huh? Are all American girls like you! I did not notice at first but now everything is clear it was all you! YOU PATHETIC SLUT! WHO WOULD EVER WANT YOU FOR MORE THAN JUST A QUICK SNOG NOONE COULD EVER LOVE YOU!" She yelled than ran away.

I couldn't believe someone would talk to Kat that way she was so nice to everyone I could hardly see her ruining someone's life.

Kat sat there frozen for a second before taking off.

I was about to go after her when Victorie grabbed my arm.

"Don't," She said shaking her head I listen hesitantly because Victoire was usually right about things like this.

The rest of the trip was full of me worrying about Kat.

When finally we arrived at the castle, it was just Scorpious and I everyone else was doing other things.

"What is going on with Angela?" Scorpious asked suddenly

"What do you mean?" Scorpious was a very good bloke but at times he could be very thick, academically he was almost as good as Kat but she still beat him along with every other person in Hogwarts.

"I mean she has been so mad at me since the beginning of the year and I just can't figure out why I keep replaying events this summer what do you think?"

"I honestly have no idea," I said honestly not pondering over it so much because it was not that important to me.

"Tomorrow is the ball," He said glumly.

"I know, aren't you excited to be going with that Slytherin you had your eyes on?"

"Yeah she is hot and stuff but it is a little tiring that she was that easy I want more of a challenge you know?"

I nodded, I knew what he meant being 'The Son of the Great Harry Potter' meant I had girls flinging themselves at me constantly it was nice at times but could also be very annoying.

When we reached the castle, I smiled at the third year girls giggling at me.

As soon as we reached the common room, Victoire and Angela ambushed us.

"She locked the door and she won't open it go make her better" Angela said firmly to me Victoire nodded her head vigorously.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"James you are her best friend even though you're an idiot at times and you argue so much so get up there and make her better"

"Okay…"

I marched up the long steps and knocked on the dorm room door.

"Kat you wanna talk?"

She opened the door happily skipping.

"Why? what would I wanna talk about? Oh… You mean that little episode 'You're a whore no one could ever love you' thing I am fine she is just mean anyway can you tell Angela and Victoire I am sorry for the locked door thing but I was asleep." She said.

I arched an eyebrow but shrugged.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and soon it was time for bed.

I pressed my head against my pillow, Having a very annoying conversation in my head.

'The ball is tomorrow'

'yes so'

'What do you think it's going to be like?'

'fun I guess'

'are you happy about going with Miranda?'

'yeah I guess'

'no you're not'

'yes I am'

'nope'

'CHOCOLATE FROGS'

'What?'

'I confused you'

Sighing contently with myself about confusing myself I went to sleep.

It was seven o'clock I was wearing a simple white button down shirt and black pants. Currently all the boys were waiting for the girls to come down I already agreed to meet Miranda down at the ball.

Warren Evan a fourth year Gryffindor was taking my little sister to the ball I didn't know how I felt about that.

Yes I did I hated it but I was deeply afraid of Lily so I wouldn't say anything…yet.

When Kat came in I felt like I had been punched in the gut she was gorgeous her dress highlighting her fair skin.

I could see parts of the integrant pattern of her blue veins against her skin it was breath taking.

Her make-up was light but still dominant.

Her hair beautifully falling down her shoulders in soft waves, the red in her hair stood out more so then ever but still her hair was mostly light brown or very dark blond, just as always.

Black didn't seem fazed by her and her face dropped as soon as he said hi so did mine a little bit.

Kat's P.O.V

My heart dropped as soon as I saw Ian he seemed distracted I had put all this effort in my appearance tonight and he hadn't even bothered to notice.

I huffed in annoyance and took his arm. Knowing that everything would change when I told him I loved him tonight.

We walked down receiving many complements from the portraits along the way.

Smiling falsely at everyone, we crossed.

We opened the door and my breath was taken away it was so pretty oranges and blacks stood out dominantly to my eyes.

There were floating Pumpkins and Candles and a giant dance floor with neon orange and black flashing light squares on the floor.

We began dancing to the wonderful music for about thirty minutes until Ian stopped he just stopped his mouth hung open.

I followed his gaze tears welled up in my eyes he was staring open mouthed at Jennifer Millington.

Her dress was light sliver and flow to the ground she looked average in it not very interesting her brown hair was a mess even when she tried to tame it.

I pulled him outside he tried to protest but I was to concentrated on not crying.

When we got outside, I slapped him in the face not as hard as I could have but hard enough to leave a bruise he flinched.

"So, you know then" he almost whispered.

"OH YOU BET I KNOW YOU- YOU I HATE YOU HOW COULD YOU WHY WOULD YOU? YOU LOVE HER DON'T YOU I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU BASTARD I HATE YOU I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU I LOVED YOU TONIGHT! WHY- WHY I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU HOW COULD YOU HOW DARE YOU HOW FREAKING DARE YOU?" I screamed pounding on his chest with each word.

"Kat-"

"It is Masers to you, Black" I interrupted coldly.

"Don't do that please don't cry" He said moving his hand to my shoulder, I swatted it away glaring coldly.

"I am going to pretend you didn't say that because I am not crying nor am I sad I am angry and hurt" I spat venomously.

"I am so sorry really"

"Oh! You're sorry that makes everything better!" I said sarcastically

"Really?"

"No not really, you dolt!" I yelled.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" I burst suddenly but continued "WHY AM I NOT GOOD ENOUG I AM NEVER GOOD ENOUGH WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T HUH? I AM SO MUCH PRETTIER THAN HER I AM NICER TO I DON'T GO AROUND CALLING PEOPLE WORTHLESS WHORES WHO WILL NEVER BE LOVED IS THAT WHAT I NEED TO DO?"

"She called you a whore?"

"IAN! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Oh, right well uh maybe we can just move past this you know we are so perfect together,"

"WHAT! WHAT! THERE IS SOMETHING SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH YOU ARE YOU MENTAL NO WE CANNOT JUST 'MOVE PAST THIS' THERE IS NO PAST THIS! YOU WENT AND FELL FOR SOME OTHER GIRL! YOU STRUNG ME ALONG YOU LIED TO ME AND USED ME I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO CRUEL EVERYONE WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU" I screamed getting far more angry but not at him just at myself.

"Do you really love her?" I asked quietly

He nodded.

I slapped him it took more self control then I knew I had not to murder him I loved him I really loved him.

"Why?"

"She is so kind and gentle but she can be a bitch when being threatened. She is so open to everyone and always says exactly what she thinks she cares about my opinion and voices hers. When we disagree we just agree to disagree. Her family is so loving she would be a great mother. She is also very smart and her warm brown eyes are beautiful and so inviting"

I snorted at the 'her family is so loving' remark.

"I hate you I hate you so much how could you how could you do that to me?"

"I can't control who I fall in love with, but it is my duty as the last pure Black heir to marry a nice pureblooded girl like you"

I couldn't even find the words to describe how angry I was at the moment.

"Okay first of all I am not a pureblood don't even ask about that. Secondly, what IS THE MATTER WITH YOU IF YOU LOVE HER IT SHOULDN'T BE ABOUT DUTY IT SHOULD BE ABOUT YOU! SO QUIT BEING AN IDIOT AND MARCH IN THERE AND TELL HER YOU LOVE HER,"I screamed, pausing only to take a breath. "AND I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL STAY OUT HERE WITH ME AND I AM THE LAST PERSON YOU WANT TO BE AROUND RIGHT NOW!" I yelled after reconsideration.

He visibly cowered from my booming voice.

Then after a moment stood up straight.

"You're right"

"You're right

"YOU"RE RIGHT THANK YOU" he repeated.

Dragging me back into the ball.

Jennifer was in the middle of the floor laughing and dancing when Ian marched up to her spun her around and kissed her passionately.

Everyone was either surprised, outraged our both. Then they turned to me looking at me to know what my reaction was to all of this. I smiled sadly and walked out of the hall a single tear flowing down my cheek.

_Authors note: HA! Things really weren't supposed to happen this way Ian was going to be around for a lot longer but well I recently got my heart shattered into tiny pieces much like this despite a few details so I figured let the character suffer with you. Cold I know but still PLEASE PLEASE Review! I will only do this one time I only own Kat and the other characters I have created the rest belongs to J.K Rowling and her publishers I have a lot more in store so please stick around REVIEW PLEASE! _


	4. Chapter 4: Recovering and Revenge

Authors note: I am super excited about this chapter I love it! I really couldn't write what I wanted to at first her crying and moping because that's not what I did so this chapter is basically a modified version of this last week! What do you think is going on with Asterion? Please review!

_ Chapter four: Recovering and Christmas plans _

I was running up to my dorm going as fast as I could, I was thankful that no one was in the halls because I was going full Spiral.

How could he? I asked myself.

Because he loves her, but why her why couldn't he love me.

'No one can love you Katrina' I thought Jennifer's cold voice inside my head, I knew those weren't the exact words but they might as well be.

She is wrong people love you Megan and Mildred they love you and you love them I reminded myself.

When I reached the tower, I was furious.

I couldn't believe that he would do that but still he did I didn't know how I was supposed to cope with this new change.

I said the password and ran up to the dorm room when I reached the top of the stairs I ran into my bathroom and looked around Victories' elegant French hairbrush was beside the sink I picked it up and viciously brushed by hair out.

I peeled the dress of and began to put on my pajamas.

I fell into my bed, and began sobbing holding Crimson to my chest.

There was a knock on the door and I looked over and began to wipe the tears from my pink and puffy eyes.

"Come in," I called my voice cracked.

The door creaked open just a little bit then burst open.

"KAT, What sup witch" Asterion said faking a American gangster accent so badly it made me laugh.

"I brought ice cream, it has so much chocolate in it we are going to have hangovers in the morning" He joked. Handing me a giant container of my favorite ice cream –chocolate with bits of cookie dough Oreo's and chocolate peanut butter cups, muggles have the best ice cream!- leave it to Asterion to come in and instantly make me feel better.

"Thanks" I said taking the spoon.

"He is so not worth it" Asterion said taking a spoonful of his ice cream.

"I know but I really loved him do you know what it's like to love someone but they love someone else?" I asked crying into his shirt.

" I do" He nodded.

"What? Who do you love?" I asked completely caught off guard.

"Nobody it's not important they don't feel the same way about me" He sighed.

I gave him a look so he knew I wasn't going to let this go but I would for tonight.

So you wanna tell me everything that happened? I am a little fuzzy on the details"

"Only if you don't tell anyone! I mean it don't tell anybody!" He nodded and I told him everything that happened.

"I always knew he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but Merlin that boy is just plain stupid" He said after I told him.

I nodded Ian was an extremely stupid person but he could be so sweet and romantic.

"Not to mention Jennifer Millington that girl is a fucking slut and a pretty big bitch"

I laughed I had finished my entire container of ice cream.

"Damn girl, how do you eat all of that and still stay that thin"

"Qudditch" I answered simply it was true I burned calories so fast in qudditch that I could eat anything I wanted and still maintain a hourglass figure.

"I think that Martina Goyle needs to start playing Qudditch" He laughed.

"That is so rude" I said playfully shoving him although he was very much right, Martina was a pretty big girl and from what I heard her mother Millicent was as well but I didn't really know.

" Why do you even like Qudditch?" He asked Asterion was a miracle worker on a broom it was scary how good he was I wished he would join the team so bad but he just didn't find any joy in the game.

"I love the feeling of flying it's like complete freedom like nothing is holding me back down to earth and I can just be me without worrying about everything going on because while I am flying it just doesn't matter nobody can catch me" I said dreamily.

He smiled at me cockily "So that's why you like flying but what about Qudditch?"

"Well… I love competing proving I am the best" I gloated but it was no joke I was freaking fast on a broom.

"Yeah, your pretty good kid" He said ruffling my hair affectionately.

"Who are you calling kid? I am the same age as you!"

"You are younger than Teddy"

"So are you, everyone is!" Teddy was a year older than all of us but he waited a year to go to Hogwarts because he didn't want to go alone.

"Yeah well still,"

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You are such a dork Asterion"

He put his hand over his heart feigning hurt "I resent that"

"Whatever"

"Whatever? Whatever? Oh really?" He asked before I could respond he tackled me and began tickling me.

"Please, please Asterion stop" I said in between involuntary laughs.

When he removed his hands I smiled evilly and his eyes widened in playful fear as he leapt under the bed.

"I am not coming out never ever you cannot make me Crimson protect me!" He said childishly.

I laughed.

He stuck his head out and looked around cautiously before sliding out gracefully.

I smiled at him warmly; strangely, I was glad that he had come to comfort me instead of Victorie or Angela.

Asterion always had this thing about him he always knew just what to do to make people feel better and it was working pretty well on me just like always.

It was either him or Teddy that negotiated me and James' fights.

"Thank you, Asterion seriously I don't tell you this enough but thank you I am really happy that I know you and you being in my life is very dear to me I really I am just so happy that you are in my life" I said crying a little bit.

"Katrina Masters you are like a sister to me and I would do anything for you we have a very special and unbreakable bond I think of you just like I think of Celeste and Sophie," He said referring to his two younger sisters.

I laughed he really was like my unofficial brother I hugged him tightly and said goodnight when he left I tucked myself under my tearstained blanked and firmly held Crimson to my chest.

It took me a while to fall asleep I laid there thinking about all the events that had happened so far this year. My life had really changed and it was for the better I wouldn't change a thing in it not one thing, I had people in my life who really cared about me and I really cared about them.

There was a very loud banging on the door, which made me fall off the bed in alarm.

"Kat get up!" a familiar voice called through the door, " I know you're hurting about Ian and everything but please open the door! The castle is under attack and you need to hurry please!" The voice shouted with a painful agony in its voice.

I rushed out of the room and ending up face-to-face with the voice staring into a beautiful pair of eyes staring at me.

"Who is attacking the castle?" I asked.

"I don't know but there is something really important I need to tell you,"

"Is this really the time for that, everyone needs to get out of the castle this isn't the time for heart to heart chats, you can tell me later," I said exasperatingly running toward the floo in the common room.

"NO! If we die I need you to know this"

"We aren't going to die we are-" I was cut off by a wand pointed at my throat.

"Wesley," I growled. Looking upon the face of my childhood nightmares, he had black hair and faint blue eyes, his face itself was a little chubby.

"How lovely to see you again, Katrina" He sneered , "I see you have made a new friend," He gestured towards my friend who I was holding onto tighter than I realized.

"Don't you touch him," I growled baring my teeth at the man.

"Always were a… animalistic one weren't you," He said clearly displeased by my attachment.

"Kat you know these people?" He asked with a horrified expression on his face.

I whirled my head around to face him and his eyes widened with fear they began backing away from me.

"Why are you afraid of me?" I whispered tears began welling in my eyes for the second time that day.

"Kat?" he returned unsure of exactly what I was.

I looked in the mirror only to see a creature staring back at me.

It had glowing blue eyes and fair skin, razor sharp tusks peaking out of its horrible lips dark black hair it was strangely beautiful.

The monster constantly haunted my nightmares.

Only this one was different only by one crucial detail.

It had my nose.

I gasped and my face slowly began turning back into my own.

"No but that means-" I wouldn't finish the sentence I couldn't.

"Yes Katrina you are marked you are one of us now" Wesley cooed running a hand over my peach cheek.

"No!" I denied backing away.

"Kat? What's happening?" The voice asked.

I turned to them the cocky look his eyes previously held was gone completely and he was scared.

"Oh! How sweet this little thing has fallen for you, Katrina I can surely take care of that!" A new feminine voice yelped, I quickly recognized this voice as it was belonging to Ginger, Wesley's 'wife' she was a seriously demented woman.

Before I could blink, the blond woman took out her wand and shouted a curse at James.

They let out a heart-wrenching shriek, as did I.

They collapsed on the ground I ran over to them the tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"JAMES!" I screamed at him shaking his body "JAMES PLEASE WAKE UP DO SOMETHING PLEASE! I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP PLEASE!"

"James, I really need you to wake up right now okay can you please wake up right now"

James' breathing died and so did his heart beat.

"JAMES, NO! NO! NO YOU NEED TO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW RIGHT NOW! JAMES SIRIUS POTTER GET UP! IF YOU DON'T I WILL TELL THE ENTIRE POPULATION OF HOGWARTS YOU WEAR GIRL'S UNDERWEAR! JAMES JUST PLEASE GET UP" I screamed shaking his limp body.

Ginger tried to approach me but I just sent her and Wesley flying backwards.

"James, please I need you okay you egotistical, arrogant, self absorbed, charming, funny, perfect, jerk I need you! I need you so much I need you I need you okay just please I need you I need to see you every freaking day! I need to see those emerald green eyes! I need you I need to bicker with you and I need you I need to help you pick on first years and I need to see you! I need you I don't know what I would do without you, James!" I whispered sobbing into his chest violently.

"JAMES! PLEASE GET UP!" I started shouting at him.

"JAMES IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS I WILL- I WILL I'LL TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU'RE A VIRGIN AND YOU-YOU HATE PUPPIES AND COOKIES AND – AND CHRISTMAS" I yelled shaking him.

"No, no not you it's not fair its just not fair" I whispered "I'm so sorry"

I sat up in my bed knocking Crimson off my chest.

I started heaving and there was only one thing I could think about,

James.

I bolted up and out of the room and I was running toward the boys dorm room.

When I got to their door I tried to open it but it was locked.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" I screamed pounding on the door violently.

"Kat? What are-"Scorpious began I shoved my hand in his face motioning for him to shut up.

James was sitting up on his bed one leg hanging off the bed this was the first time I had seen him without his glasses.

"JAMES!" I yelped throwing myself at him and wrapping him in a tight embrace.

He hesitated a little bit and put his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're okay I was so worried" I said into his chest which was bare and muscular really muscular, but I really wasn't thinking about that… a lot.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Have you met me 'James Potter son of the legendary duo Harry Potter And Ginny Weasly, best chaser to ever grace qudditch with his presence' I thought you knew that," He teased.

"This isn't funny I thought- I had this dream- I just I was worried" I stuttered.

"I'm okay" He said reassuringly.

Asterion and Teddy were watching this encounter with amused expressions while Scorpious was just trying to go back to sleep.

"Okay well I'm okay I guess," I said standing up.

"Kat what happened with Ian?" Scorpious asked bluntly.

I froze, "SCORPIOUS!" James Asterion and Teddy said in together.

"What? I was just wondering" he defended.

"He loves her," I whispered quietly, walking out of the room.

The next couple of day passed by in a blur of people trying to talk to me but I told them I was okay, I lied.

It was time for potions, and I braced myself for seeing Ian for the first time since the ball.

When I stepped into the classroom and saw Ian I felt so much better than I thought I would.

He looked freaking awful with black eyes I really didn't care where he had gotten them because I could almost feel my self-esteem skyrocket.

I backed out of the room before he saw me and then entered again head held high and looking confident.

Ian spotted me and smiled weakly I gave him a sneer worthy of a true Slytherin.

He looked hurt, the nerve of him he actually looked hurt I scoffed.

Sitting next to a random boy whose name I wasn't aware of although he looked pleased with my seating choice and our conversation went like this.

"'Ello, luv"

"Hi" I said irritated.

"So, are you good at potions?"

"Yes I am"

"That's good since you'll be my partner for today at least,"

"Yeah"

"So Kat… Do you maybe want to go to do something after classes?"

I pursed my lips then looked over at Ian.

"I would love to"

He looked excited but attempted to conceal it.

James was looking at me furiously.

I rolled my eyes and began to take notes, there was ink appearing on my paper I scowled at the elegant cursive belonging to James.

'Kat! You can't just string him along because you're mad at Black'

'Who said I'm stringing him along?'

'Oh, grow up Kat we both know your only doing this to get back at him'

'Why do you care?'

'Because you're my friend besides you might want to wait a little longer people will start rumors'

'He certainly didn't waste any time with that'

'That's not what I meant'

'Then what did you mean? I am allowed to do whatever I please so stop acting like you own me'

'What about him are you just going to use him for a quick snog, then find some other poor bloke?'

'I don't think you have any right to judge me you are such a hypocrite James!'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'You know perfectly well what I mean! Miranda'h

'What do you mean Miranda? What's wrong with her?'

'She is a bitch and you know it James the only reason you keep her around is because she is a good snog' I felt strangely pleased using a British word.

'She is not'

'Is to'

'Is not'

'Whatever James' I scribbled furiously and began to focus on class again.

'No you don't you can't just runaway whenever you don't like the conversation stop avoiding everything what are you hiding from?'

'Nothing' I replied too quickly

"Ms. Masters is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Slughorn said taking the paper from me. He read the paper and James looked somewhat proud.

Luckily he did not read it aloud and then returned to teaching the class.

The rest of the day passed very quickly, and soon I was in the great hall making out with the boy from potions.

It wasn't at all like me but it was fun and I hadn't really noticed before but a bunch of boys seemed to like me, so I figured why not?

"Bloody hell" He murmured when we separated I smirked, stood up and left a very confused Gryffindor.

Sitting next to Asterion smiling, "It's been like what a few days since you became single and there are already rumors about you being the Gryffindor sex goddess or some rubbish like that," Teddy said I laughed at the look on his face.

"Well, the same thing has been going around about James for like ever… I think… Besides how do you know they are rumors I mean I wouldn't call myself a goddess but I mean I am more like a angel or something like that" I said feigning thoughtfulness and everyone except Scorpious, James and Asterion looked down blushing furiously.

"What do you mean by that?" James asked I couldn't tell if he was amused or angry.

"Do I need to have the birds and the bees talk with you, James?" Again the blushing but Scorpious joined them.

"No I mean have you ever like.. you know?" He asked, blushing a little bit.

"No I don't know," I teased.

"Like you know" He said making gestures with his hands, his face a little bit redder then before.

I decided to tease him a little more "What do you mean by that?" I mimicked the gestures.

"Well you know… it" I tried my very best not to laugh, he was a couple shades lighter than a fire truck.

"It?"

"Bloody hell woman do I need to spell it out for you?" He asked.

"That would be nice"

He was about to say something when I burst out laughing he was officially James the fire truck.

He glared at me when Scorpious continued the conversation, "Have you?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business." I said

Everyone let out tired sighs "Katrina" Victorie said in a warning tone.

"What?" I asked

"You are always avoided EVERY question we ask you like what's your favorite color? What is your favorite flower? Where did you get all of your money? What is one childhood memory just one. Bloody hell you seem to know everything about us and we don't even know your middle name" Teddy said.

I sighed mentally knowing they were right I hardly ever answered their questions but it's not like I could very easily.

"I love the color purple and I LOVE LOVE LOVE white roses" I said honestly.

"What about the rest?"

"Um… I inherited the money,"

"From who and how?" Angela pressed

"I got it from my parents,"

"How? I thought you never met your parents, and even then don't you have to be of age to receive the money?" James said taking an interest in the conversation.

"I never did meet them, but when I ugh well it's complicated basically when I went to the bank they had a vault with my parents money in it,"

"Did your parents die?" Victorie asked concerned.

"I don't know"

"What about childhood memory?" Asterion asked.

"Um… Once when I was four I picked a flower and put it in my room," I said lamely although it was truthful.

"That doesn't count" Scorpious said stubbornly.

"Why not?"

"Because it's lame," Teddy said

"What do you want me to say?"

"We want you to tell us one of your childhood memories," Angela said

I knew I wasn't supposed to lie but I mean come on what was I supposed to say?

"Okay, well once I had this great big feast and the entire clan- er family well not my family but my adoptive family was there" I said remembering that night it should qualify for a childhood memory.

"Clan?'' Asterion asked.

"What?" I said feigning innocence mentally slapping myself for my stupidity.

"You said clan not family at first," Scorpious pointed out.

"Slip of the tongue I guess" I laughed nervously.

"What's you middle name?" James asked.

"Adeline"

"Seriously your name is Katrina Adeline Masters?" Angela asked.

"Yes, you are hardly one to make fun of my name Angela Geley Kensington."

"Okay fine now for the question that started this conversation are you or are you not a virgin?" Asterion asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Are you" I retorted

"No" He answered simply

"I'm not either" James called.

"I am" Teddy and Victoire called together. They looked at each other blushed then looked down they weren't talking as much as they used to the past few days I wondered what happened with them.

"I am" Angela said.

"What about you Scorp?" I said

"Yes" He murmured

"Okay that leaves you Kat are you a virgin or not?"

"I am not," I said a little bit embarrassed

"What?" James asked trying to figure out if he had heard me correct.

"I am not a virgin," I said a little but louder.

"Who was your first?" Angela asked suddenly very curious.

"Please don't say my cousin" Scorpious groaned.

"Braydon Reed" I said dreamily.

"When?"

"About two years ago just a couple months after I turned fourteen"

"When is your birthday?" James asked.

"November seventh"

"Oh… okay then I guess" James said flustered.

I laughed and we went back to a casual conversation about qudditch.

When I got to the room I sighed thinking of Victorie and Teddy they had up from whatever they were fighting about at dinner they were the perfect couple, and then there was James and Miranda as much as I hated her they were both happy with the arrangement they had. It hurt to look at the all the happy couples surrounding me.

Scorpious got his kicks from living up to his father's reputation and playing tongue hockey with a new girl every week.

Asterion was a lot like Scorpious in that only I assumed he did more the play tongue hockey.

Angela was very different from everyone else really she didn't talk to us that much she was hanging out with her other group of friends a lot now a days so I really didn't know what was going on in her life.

I collapsed myself on my bed, deciding it was probably not a very good idea to make myself more depressed about everything in my life, I started to work on my divination essay, divination was the most unimportant class in history. It was even worse than History of magic.

Trelawney was a crazy old bat predicting ridicules ways for people to die and scaring the daylights out of poor cowardly Hufflepuffs.

She hadn't made a prediction on me yet lucky for me I would rather not listen to how I am going to 'die'.

I fell asleep working on it.

JAMES P.O.V

I walked down to the great hall laughing silently at all the portraits that showered the girls with complements.

The fat lady had taken a liking to Kat I noted silently.

When we got to the great hall it was pretty much the average Halloween ball decorations I wasn't that impressed I so could have done better.

Miranda walked over to me she was wearing a simple blue dress nothing special I quickly glanced at Kat again and sighed mentally.

"James! You look so dashing!" She declared happily.

I smiled faintly not really meaning anything we danced for a little bit and she talked… A lot.

I felt like I was just going through the motions, I wasn't having any fun.

I began to smell the very distinct smell of Kat it smelled like strawberry ice cream with an extra creamy feeling to it.

She brushed past us without saying anything dragging Black with her.

I figured they were just fighting again or something.

About ten minutes later Black stormed in pushing everyone aside and he was dragging Kat with him he had a stupid grin on his face.

Kat on the other hand looked devastated and I could see that she was fighting back tears.

Black practically pushed her away when he reached his destination, and firmly kissed the girl

I felt my heart stop when I looked at him kissing that girl.

I was filled with an indescribable anger as I watched.

I tore my gaze away from Black to look at Kat she just smiled sadly and walked out of the hall.

I didn't really know what was happening when I ran up to Black pulled him from the girl he was embracing.

It was then I made the best decision of my life I punched him as hard as I could.

"You bloody cunt are you a fucking moron?" I shouted

"JAMES!" I heard Miranda yell, I ignored her completely focused on the idiot standing in front of me.

"Why I just can't even describe the words to tell you how fucking stupid you are you prat!" I punched him again.

"Kat is fine with all this she is the one that told me to tell Jen I loved her," He said stupidly.

"You have got to be the stupidest person on the planet," Victoire said coming from behind me and firmly kicking him in the shins.

The teachers were pretending not to notice this occurrence, even head mistress Mcgonnall I smirked slightly.

I left I just left I couldn't even begin to process my emotions at the moment I didn't even understand why I felt like I did I wasn't nearly this angry at Finnegan I was more shocked than anything.

This was so different I had always been very emotionally fueled and acted without thinking about it too much but this was so much more than I was used to.

"James what was that?" Miranda's irritating voice rang in my ears I was just so done I just didn't care.

"We are over," I said with a final voice doing the best I could to be serious.

She just looked at me nodded and left.

I really didn't care I just didn't care.

I walked back up to my dorm and fell asleep.

Asterion came in a little bit later followed shortly by Teddy and Scorpious.

I was contently sleeping when a hard pounding and shouting occurred.

"Kat what are-"

I stopped listening looking at Kat in her silky pajamas the shorts cut of about mid-thigh and the tank top showed her chest really her chest wasn't much but still she was very beautiful.

She flung herself at me and hugged me tightly I could barely breath.

She voiced her concern of me I was a little taken aback but tried to comfort her as best as I could.

She was so perfect she kept her emotions in check so much better than I could have when Scorpious asked what happened with Black.

The next few weeks passed by in a blur and Kat was coping the best she could and was snogging yet another bloke this week.

Not a single boy complained about Kats hot and cold behavior I guess the rumors about her snogging skills had some truth to them.

Miranda and I still weren't together and I was happy being single.

Not much had happened really and everything was getting kind of boring. We had won all three qudditch games we had so far and Christmas break was in two weeks.

During lunch Headmistress stood up and announced very loudly something that would shake my world.

"EVERYONE ATTENTION PLEASE, I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT TO MAKE THE MINISTRY IS REQUIREING A NEW CLASS FOR ALL SIXTH YEARS, PLEASE SIXTH YEARS MEET US ON THE QUDDITCH FIELD FOR MORE INFORMATION THANK YOU"

I wasn't in sixth year so I had nothing to worry about… yet.

We just continued as if nothing had happened and I was beginning to grow very bored with our conversations.

When an owl swooped in and dropped a letter in front of me I picked it up and began to read.

Dear James,

I am glad that everything is going well, I am sorry to hear about your girlfriend. There is something very important I need to ask you are taking Christmas break soon and I have been informed that Kat will not have anywhere to go because it would cost too much to go back to America. Your mother has asked me to ask you to ask her if she would like to come and stay with us for Christmas. You might want to include that this is not an act of pity we just don't think she should have to be alone on the holidays.

Love always,

Dad

I had never really given Kats Christmas plans any thought but I would enjoy it if she would come and visit for the holidays with us.

I actually thought it was a good idea , everyone except Angela was going to be there so I figured why not ask her.

"Hey Kat you wanna come over for Christmas break?"

She didn't hesitate with her answer "Yes"

"Okay"

Dear Dad,

Kat said she would join us for Christmas. I hope everything is going good at home tell Albus I said 'HAHA you have to stay home and I get to go to Hogwarts' for me please. Tell mum I love her.

Love,

James

I never really wrote very much in my letters, unlike Lily who wrote pages upon pages.

"So you're coming for Christmas break?" Victorie happily asked Kat.

"Well, I guess if I got invited and stuff well it would be nice not to be alone for Christmas" Kat said.

"YAY!" Victorie screamed rushing off of Teddy and hugging her best friend.

"SCORPIOUS LUCIUS MALFOY!" A feminine voice roared I looked over to see him face to face with a howler.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I HAVE HALF A MIND TO COME TO HOGWARTS AND SHOW EVERYONE YOUR BABY PICTURES!" It was my aunt Hermione well she wasn't really my aunt, but she was very close with my dad so she was like an aunt to me.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WERE SO STUPID WHO THINKS IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO TAKE FLINCH'S CAT AND DYE HIM SLYTHERIN GREEN I SWEAR YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

Everyone in the hall laughed, thinking of that ancient cat Slytherin green.

I personally thought it looked good on the cat.

The good mood was cut short when Jenifer walked up to Kat with a furious expression on her face.

"Oh! What now?" Angela asked looking ready to get into a bitch fight with the girl.

Jenifer ignored her, and Kat turned to face Jenifer, she glared and I swear if looks could kill. Jenifer winced at the glare but still opened her mouth "Keep your dogs in check bitch" She said icily glaring at me and Scorpious.

"Oh? And what do you mean by in check?" Kat asked her tone falsely sweetened.

"They snuck into Ian's dorm room last night and stole all of his clothes and magically glued them to the ceiling of the Slytherin Common room! There are girls in Slytherin!" She whined.

Scorpious, Asterion, Teddy and I started snickering making it clear that we had indeed done the crime.

Kat stood her ground edging closer to Jenifer only a little bit and whispered something I couldn't quite hear but from the looks of it she said something pretty offensive because Jenifer huffed and stormed off.

"What did you say? I asked.

"Oh, that it was nothing" She laughed her tone implying it really was something.

"Ha-ha right" Scorpious drawled loudly.

I looked over to see who he was talking to it happened to be Angela and Asterion, most of the conversation I couldn't hear so I turned back to Kat.

"So you really snuck into Blacks dorm and glued all his robes to the ceiling?" Kat asked.

I nodded.

She broke down into hysterical laughter I made out bits of what she was saying I assumed the sentence was…

"I wish I would have seen his face"

However, I wasn't completely sure.

I laughed with her and soon we had to wipe the tears from our eyes, the prank it's self wasn't what was so funny but it was the way Jenifer reacted.

"That was awesome" Kat said. When we finished laughing and started walking to Herbolgy.

"Thank you" I said proudly.

"Professor Longbottom is going to kill us we are so late" She laughed.

I nodded in agreement he was a very gentle and kind man but he did not really tolerate kids being late.

When we arrived he didn't take points away or even scold us he was in such a good mood as he showed us various plants and such.

I never really took any interest in Herbolgy but it wasn't nearly as bad as Potions so I paid attention.

I was watching as he happily told us how to feed a Catrons properly.

I couldn't focus on the subject I watched as Kat spun her quill around in her fingers she always did this it was no big deal but this time I was mesmerized I couldn't tear my eyes away from the quill.

Soon enough she stopped and began writing again I quickly adverted my gaze and began staring at my blank paper.

The rest of the passed by slowly Kat was in everyone of my classes and she excelled beyond belief in Defense against the dark arts, but the odd thing is if you really and I mean really look at her and watch her face when she cast the spells she looks like she is holding back.

When we finally got back to the common room I sighed and fell on to the couch in front of the fire.

Kat sat herself down right next to me I smiled at her she smiled back.

That didn't last very long.

"MERLIN KAT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING" I shouted at her I was just so frustrated with her. Always acting like she knew everything.

"BECAUSE JAMES I DO KNOW EVERYTHING!" She shouted back.

We were face-to-face well face to chest she was about a head shorter than I was so she had to look up but she held her ground well.

"FINE WELL I WISH YOU AND YOUR KNOW-IT-ALL BRAIN GET BLOODY AMNESIA" I yelled at her.

"WELL I HOPE YOU STEP ON A LEGO IN THE DARK!"

"WHATS A LEGO?"

"WHATEVER"

"WHATEVER"

"UGH YOU ARE SO FRUSTRATING JUST DO IT MY WAY IT IS THE RIGHT WAY"

" NO! MY WAY IS THE RIGHT WAY"

We turned our backs to each other crossing our arms over our chests looking a lot like children, that's what I love about Kat even when we argue we act like little kids when we are together.

Kat swiftly turned around and spun me around "James!" She pouted.

"Yes…" I said cautiously.

"I'm right" She said sounding like a five year old asking for a treat at the grocery store.

I just nodded my head in defeat I knew she was right I just didn't like being told I was wrong.

"YAY!" She yelled kissed my cheek and skipped happily up the stairs.

I shook my head as I watched her.

That's my Kat I thought to myself proudly.

My Kat I liked the sound of that.

Authors note: Okay so what did you think? I read all the reviews and they made me cry you guys are so sweet! Please review and boost my fragile self esteem I know this one was a little short sorry! PLEASE REVIEW I have so much more in store and question of the week…

What do you think is going on with Asterion!?

Any guesses? so please please please review and I really hope you like it!

Martina Goyle Is Millicent Burstodes Daughter along With Goyle so um yeah.


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas at the Potters

**Authors note: Sorry for the late update I was you know just dealing with heartbreak and you know reviews would really help me fragile self-esteem. Why are guys so mean?**

**This is has got to be my favorite chapter so far I mean it I love it! James is so sweet I love the dialog and everything else over all this chapter is just a bunch of fluff! the different perspectives it is a little bit different for me to write in some of the perspectives so please bear with me I am trying to get better.**

**Okay here is the list of Potters, Weasleys, Malfoys, and Zabninis, Longbottoms.**

**Rose Weasley 1****st**** year Ron Pansy**

**Aphrodite Weasley Ron Pansy 3****rd**** year**

**Albus Potter 11 yrs Harry Ginny. **

**Celeste Zabnini Blasie Luna 10 ½ years **

**Hyperion Malfoy Draco Hermione 5 yrs**

**Lyra Malfoy Draco Hermione 10 yrs triplets with Jacob and Meredith**

**Meredith Malfoy Draco Hermione 10ys triplets with Lyra and Jacob**

**Jacob Malfoy Draco Hermione 10yrs triplets with Meredith and Lyra**

**Fred Weasley George Angelina 10 yrs **

**Dominique Weasly Fleur Bill 2****nd**** year**

**Louis Weasley Fleur Bill 5 years. **

**Lily Potter 2****nd**** year Harry Ginny**

**Alice Longbottom Neville Hanna 2****nd**** year**

**Frank Longbottom Neville Hanna 10 yrs**

**Mya Longbottom Neville Hanna****5 yrs**

**Well there are of course more children but these are the only ones who will be mentioned or have any lines or I thought were just important for you to know.**

Chapter 5: Christmas at the Potters

I was so scared I have never been this scared in my life ever. I watched the movements in fear absolute fear I wanted to scream for help and run away but I knew it wouldn't do any good I had brought this on myself.

I felt my fear vanish just for a moment nothing else mattered when James turned around emerald eyes met my golden ones he was so innocent his eyes filled with playfulness and that mischievous spark I smiled warmly at him.

He threw a lopsided grin at me that made my knees buckle.

I watched as the soft sprinkling of snowflakes sprinkled down on his eternally messy hair.

Then I felt the intense fear surge over me again.

As we boarded the train I was going to his house his home for Christmas he had already told me he had a lot of cousins and just to call them Kid or whatever nickname I could think of so I didn't have to remember their names.

Still, I felt like I would be intruding on his personal family moments.

It wasn't something I was particularly fond of family mostly since I never really had one of my own I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act around them.

I had already bought all the important presents really just expensive items with no true emotional thought because I had no clue what they would like.

The only gifts I really thought about were those of Megan, Mildred, Victoire, Teddy, Angela, Asterion, Scorpious, James and of course Crimson's (yes I buy presents for my cat so what?).

To make up for the gifts I had not bought I just withdrew 1,000 gallons from my bank account figuring I would just give the children and adults money to buy what they want.

I had a system completely thought out, if they were below the age of twelve I would give them a mere twenty gallons, if they were between thirteen and eighteen I would give them forty gallons, if they were above eighteen I would give them sixty gallons.

But I did buy gifts for James' closest family, consisting of the four other people that lived with him as a thanks for letting me stay with them.

Still I was nervous about going.

I had packed a small suitcase just a few things were in it like my favorite winter outfits which I had yet to wear.

"Come on Kat" James pleaded.

I smiled at him and began to remember the past few weeks I had found some random guy, made-out with him and then found another it is a very interesting way of acting it is pretty fun.

We made our way to the compartment weaving our way through the sea of students who were all excited to be seeing their families again.

I was still very nervous.

When the train pulled into the station we left the compartment searching for his sister Lily.

James was not very happy when we found her though because she was talking to some boys wishing them a merry Christmas.

"James relax she is fine actually when I was her age I was wishing boys a merry something but it sure as hell wasn't Christmas" I teased.

He looked appalled "Lily!" He practically screamed.

She rushed over to my side hiding behind me a little bit while James glared knives at the poor frightened boys.

I sighed and rushed Lily over to where their parents were standing I stood to the side as everyone embraced each other feeling a bit awkward.

'_Megan and Mildred, Megan and Mildred, Megan and Mildred, Megan and Mildred.'_ I had to keep reminding myself thinking of _my_ small family.

I would be lying if I said I was expecting what happened next, I was very surprised when James dragged me over and his entire family enveloped me into a hug.

It took me a second but I awkwardly hugged back.

"Hey kid" James said ruffling his brothers hair I compared him and James really they looked alike but James had his emerald green eyes and messy hair, Albus had hazel eyes like his mother and sister and clean pristine hair.

I really compared James' eyes to Harrys and wasn't surprised when James' were more vibrant well Harry his eyes were duller and were missing that special spark in them.

I got into the car sitting on James' lap since there wasn't enough room in the car.

"Kat, we have your room set up and I think you will love it!" James' mother said.

I nodded at her, feeling nervous and awkward at the same time I just leaned my back on James' chest so that my head was on his shoulder.

I would be lying if I said I didn't love how natural everything felt with James with anyone else this would have been awkward and creepy James he made me feel secure and loved.

I moved my eyes up to look at him the way his hair brushed against his foreheads the way he smiled so dashingly and the way he laughed the way he looked so perfect without- No! bad thoughts bad thoughts.

I shook myself mentally but I still didn't shift in my position.

"Mum! Are we going to have the annual Christmas ball this year?" Albus asked.

"Of course" Harry answered.

James groaned but Albus looked excited.

"Don't I get to go this year?" He asked.

"Ginny?" Harry asked his wife.

"Well, you are old enough this year so yes"

"YAY! Can Kat come to?" He asked shyly.

"If she wants to"

Albus looked at me his eyes were full of an innocent eagerness "Kat will you go?" He asked.

"Yes I would love to" I answered sinking back into James' chest.

"Oh you are so screwed" James whispered in my ear I laughed.

"So Kat are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" Ginny asked.

"Um… Yes I am it's really fun so much more entertaining than all the other schools I have been to in America"

"Yes well, Hogwarts can be quite entertaining" Harry laughed.

We talked for a little while about school and other tidbits I started to see where James got his personality.

When we got to the house, I was shocked it was a very big home and it looked so… warm.

"HOME" James screamed and dragged me out of the car by my hand he made a show of dancing in his front yard with his arms held out he was just twirling.

I began to laugh and when he began to attempt at ballet leaps, I was laughing so hard I had to wipe tears from my eyes.

"Oh, James" I said in between laughs.

He stopped for a second I looked at him and cocked my head silently asking what he was doing he turned his head to face me and smiled evilly.

By the time I figured out what he was doing it was too late he was running after me I began to run and scream as he caught me by the waist and then proceeded to twirl me around.

Harry's P.O.V

I watched the show my son and his friend were putting on in our front yard and smiled. I looked over to my beautiful wife as she sighed happily and put her ginger head on my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around her.

"They are so adorable" She sighed happily, well there is my Ginny for you, forever the romantic but admitably this was somewhat romantic.

"Yeah they are," I said as I listened to their laughter. I had already began to notice the changes in James since he met Kat he wrote more often and in the little while he had been home he smiled much more than I remember him doing without causing damage to something or someone.

I had a feeling this girl was going to change a lot more than that just James' writing habits.

Kat's P.O.V

After James and I were done playing in the front yard we were wet covered in snow and cold but it was so worth it.

"So, when is that dance thing you're parents were talking about?" I asked smiling at him when we were inside the house.

"Oh about three or four days after Christmas"

"Oh, okay" I said happily.

"So… are you going back to America for the entire summer?"

"Well duh, I mean Megan isn't really blood related," I paused murmuring a "Thank Merlin because everyone that is are crazy" But then in a normal tone I continued, "But she is like a little sister to me and same goes for Mildred only she is more of a big sister" I rambled. "I mean it's not as glamorous as your family but I love them all the same"

"You are a sap you know that, bird," He teased.

"Did you just call me bird?"

"Yes I did"

"Why?"

"I dunno"

"You've never called me that before"

"Excellent observation"

"So why start now?"

"I was just testing out a new pet name for you… Ah-ha that's it I will call you pet"

"Why do you need a pet name for me it's not like Kat is that much of a mouthful?"

"I dunno Asterion has a pet name for you so I figured I would give you one as well"

"Asterion does not have a pet name for me"

"Yeah he does"

"No he doesn't"

"Yes he does"

"Oh, yeah what is it?"

"He calls you Kit-Kat"

"I have never heard him call me that in my entire life"

"Well I have!"

"R-Right" I drawled giving him a look that said 'you are mental'

"I have," He said in a whinny voice that resembled a child.

"Whatever you say"

"Bear"

"What did you just call me bear?"

"Yes"

"What is your obsession with naming me after animals?"

"You're the one with the name of Kat"

"Yes that is my name so call me Kat you don't have to think of anything else"

"Betrina!" he said in a tone one would use when making a mind blowing discovery.

"What did you call me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Betrina it is a combination of Bear and Katrina" he said like it was obvious

"Don't ever call me that again"

"What why not it is perfectly fine?"

"No it sounds like the name of some ugly plant I can just picture Professor Longbottom explaining how to take care of a Betrina properly"

"I already know how to do that you just give it some attention a broomstick and a pint of ice cream and it is good for at least a year" He teased

"Oh yeah? What is my favorite ice cream?"

"Chocolate, and you like it with the swirls of fudge bits of chocolate chunks and those peanut butter cups" He answered in a tone one would use when answering a oral exam. I was a little bit shocked he had paid enough attention to me to know that but mostly I was touched.

"Aw so you really do care" I teased.

"Shut up"

We playfully bickered for a while and were interrupted by his mother coming into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Oh you know Mrs. Potter James and I were going to make dinner tonight it's the least I can do for you and your husband's generosity letting me stay here for the break" I said elbowing James when he tried to protest.

"Thank you for your offer when do you think dinner will be ready?" She asked relived by not having to cook.

"In about two hours is that okay?"

"Perfect thank you"

"Really it's not a problem at all it is the least I can do"

Than Ginny left the kitchen I smiled ant turned to face James.

"I don't know how to bloody cook!" he exclaimed.

"Good to know you can function on your own," I said sarcastically. "I am going to teach you how to cook so get up and go get some pans"

"But I am still all wet can't I go change first?"

"No and get one that looks kind of like a bowl you know the one people use for soups and sauces and stuff also a frying pan"

"Fine"

When he came back with the pans, I already had the ingredients laid out on the table and counter.

"Okay so we are going to be making a type of chicken spaghetti okay?"

"Chicken Spaghetti?"

"Yes basically like chicken soup with spaghetti noodles, meatballs and tomato sauce," I explained.

"Okay well let's get started"

"Okay here dice this and put it into the bowl than dice this and add it to the bowl than tell me and I will give you further instructions" I said handing him a tomato and a red pepper.

"Yes sir" he said mockingly saluting me.

"Smart ass" I murmured and began to dice my own tomato right next to him when he playfully bumped me with his hip.

I did the same thing back and gave him a lopsided grin.

"What now?" he asked after about three minutes of chopping. I peered over at him work and found giant pieces of tomato and pepper.

"No James those are to big you do it like this" I said reaching my arm over his shoulder and grabbing his wrist in a way that pulled me extremely close to him, I felt my heart rate increase and my cheeks flush.

I moved his hand in small cutting gestures. I blushed furiously when I accidently moved even closer.

Quickly I let go and began working on mine again looking down.

We remained quite only talking when he needed to know what to do although after a few minutes the silence was very comfortable and enjoyable.

When we were finished we had six servings of a great meal.

Everyone gathered around and ate they all complimented the food.

"Kat oh my Merlin you are quite the chef have you ever considered doing this professionally?" Ginny asked tasting the food.

"Actually if my professional qudditch dream doesn't work out that is my back up career. Even then if it does it will only be a few years and after that it would be nice to open up my own restaurant, I mean I also kind of want to be an Auror but it just seems like a lot of hassle I would rather just play qudditch and cook," I said dreamily imagining my own restaurant.

"Hey! What about me I helped to" James pouted.

"Yes you did," I said

"Well you are right a qudditch career only lasts a few years I speak from experience I used to play for the Harpies and well with almost all my children off to Hogwarts I don't really have a lot to do anymore" Ginny said wistfully.

"Yeah Kat this is really good even if James did help" Lily said.

I beamed I loved to cook and it made me happy that other people liked my cooking as well.

The rest of dinner was nice and we all had interesting conversations.

"Well thank you all for letting me stay here but I think I will be heading off to bed," I said yawning

"Good night" Several voices chorused.

I smiled as I entered my room the paint was an elegant and regal shade of purple that wasn't too faint nor too overwhelming I tucked myself in and thought to myself _'Maybe this won't be so bad'_

I woke up with a start I laughed as I thought about where I was I was only a little bit sad to not be spending Christmas in America but this is going to be pretty fun.

I laid there for a few minutes thinking about everything I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty James and his family they were all so open and trusting what would they say when they found out about my secret?

I sighed and carefully slipped out of the room feeling at ease to be able to walk normally without worrying about someone noticing that I never made a single sound.

"Kat, what are you doing up this early?" A very sleepy James said from behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked suspiciously

"No I got hungry so I went to get something now why are you up so early? Normally you don't get up until like noon when you don't have classes"

"I dunno I just woke up I guess"

"Okay than I am going back to sleep"

"Kay"

I continued to walk down the hallway feeling just a little bit odd since this wasn't my house and I there was nobody with me.

I walked into the kitchen and sighed at the mess James had made. Who knew someone could make that big of a mess when making cereal?

I reached for my wand, which as always was skillfully placed, in my pockets.

I waved it and the mess vanished.

"You didn't say anything" A deep voice came from behind me. I remained calm since I didn't know who this voice belonged to I turned around slowly.

Seeing a man standing there he looked about the same age as Harry, I didn't recognize him and I looked him over analyzing his body looking for weak spots. He had red hair and a clumsy looking structure and posture surely, he couldn't be any sort of threat

"I am good with cleaning spells I guess" I said it in a tone that was had some cheeriness and some annoyance.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously giving me a clear sign that he was no threat.

"A guest of the Potters" I said any suspicion I previously had vanished.

"Well a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Miss…"

"Masters Katrina Masters" I said going all James bond.

"Ah… yes the American I am Ronald Weasly you can call me Ron though"

"You can call me Kat," I said extending a hand.

"Well Kat are quite excellent with the wand aren't you"

"I like to think so"

"Hmm well I am hungry let me go wake up Harry and everyone else we are going to play some Qudditch you like qudditch?" He asked challengingly.

I just smirked "You'll see"

He smiled and began to jog down the hallway.

Pretty soon everyone was in the kitchen and everyone but James looked awake and excited.

"Oh come on James perk up," I laughed pushing his shoulder playfully.

He smiled at me "I am going to remember that"

"Everyone in the car we are meeting 'Mione and Draco at the field" Harry said we all piled into the car once again I was sitting on James' lap this time though it was so much more comfortable I sunk into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

When we got to the field, a beautiful woman with curly chocolate brown hair and honey brown eyes greeted us.

A man who resembled Scorpious came behind her and put his arm around her I assumed they were married and that these were Scorpious' parents.

" Oy James Kat over here" Scorpious said we ran over to him.

When about twenty red heads Victorie and her family Teddy and his grandmother and Asterion with his family arrived we began playing the game the teams were…

Team one

Draco: Seeker

Ginny: Chaser

Me: Chaser

Celeste (Asterion's little sister): Beater

Lyra (Scorpious' little sister): Beater

Meredith (Scorpious' other little sister): Chaser

Aphrodite (Ron's daughter): Keeper

Team 2

Harry: Seeker

James: Chaser

Scorpious: Keeper

Albus: Beater

Fred (other Weasly): Chaser

Frank Longbottom: Chaser

George (Other Weasley): Beater

The others decided to just sit watch and eat.

This match was going to be very interesting.

I couldn't wait to beat James!

We began playing and at first it was hard they had a really good players but then it became easier for me especially because the other teams Beaters laid off of me and Albus was a pretty scary beater.

Slowly we began to pull ahead and soon we were up by 50 points.

Two hours later everyone landed and I was cheering really just to annoy James but still I was pretty excited about how things worked out for me.

Everyone was wet and cold because of the snow so I cast a heating charm on myself I said the words just so people wouldn't say anything.

"Good job" grumbled James I enjoyed beating him a lot but the look on James' face when Draco caught the snitch was priceless.

Although Draco seemed to be enjoying our win, more than anyone else is.

The next two weeks passed by quickly and it was very fun hanging out with everybody although I missed Angela terribly.

Though the copy of a muggle romance movie I got her for Christmas would make up for it she told me once that her favorite was the notebook but it was so hard to find she never watched it anymore also I bought her a vintage copy of The pride and the prejudice.

It was Christmas morning and I was ecstatic when I heard an owl pecking on my window I gave him a treat and took the package I gave him one to return to Megan and Mildred.

I bought Mildred a new red cocktail dress and Megan I got her a glow up teddy bear that would play kiddy shows when you tapped its belly some new clothes and a lot of candy.

I opened the letter,

_Dear Kat,_

_We miss you so much, it would be nice to spend Christmas with you but it is far too expensive anyway I am glad your friend invited you to stay with them for Christmas I hope you like the gift Love you!_

_Mildred and Megan_

I sighed happily and opened the package I gasped it was a beautiful dress I lifted it out of the box gently and laid it out so that I could see all of it. It looked about knee length and it was very poufy it was black and had white polka dots it was very childish and playful but still elegant and regal.

I folded it back and tucked the box into my trunk thinking I could wear that dress to the Christmas ball.

I was thrilled I would be spending this Christmas with people I cared about every other Christmas pretty much just sucked I was always alone or with some people I didn't really know but today would be different so much different.

I picked up the gifts I had bought from under my bed.

For Albus I got a mirror that would show whatever you wanted to see.

For Lily I got a very elegant emerald encrusted necklace that would look beautiful with her hair color

For Harry I got a box that you reach inside and whatever type of food you wanted would come out good for three tries.

For Ginny, I bought a gift certificate to a five star wizarding spa for five days of choice.

For Asterion I bought a few books on magical creature care especially dragons, and a gift I would have to give him in private because he was paranoid about anyone other than me knowing about his secret passion for Twilight I am not kidding Asterion loves those books.

For Victorie I bought a spell book for beauty spells and potions also a vintage sliver ballroom gown.

For Teddy I bought a four books on potions and ancient cultures (very rare ones might I add!)

For Scorpious I bought the Nimbus 4899 a broomstick that isn't even sold in stores yet.

Finally for James I bought him a cloak, dress robes, a bunch of chocolate frogs to make up for the ones I had eaten a book on Hogwarts historical prankers some qudditch gear and a coin. A coin that is part of a matching set I had the other one so whenever he needs me all he has to do is touch the coin think about me and my coin will start to get warm and we can communicate thorough the coin.

I know it is somewhat unfair that I bought so much for James, but what else was I supposed to do?

I enchanted my jean bag and put all the gifts into the bag.

Sighing contently, I walked downstairs.

James P.O.V

I paced back and forth in my room it was Christmas morning and I was extraordinarily nervous I had already bought all the gifts I needed to. I bought them for all my family and friends and  
I bought one for Kat.

I really hoped she liked it.

'_why do I care' _I thought.

Because this is my first Christmas with her and I want it to be special.

Still I was pacing.

There was a knock on my door "James?" Kats smooth voice came through the door.

"Come in" I said.

"I got this for you and I didn't want to give it to you in front of your family," She said thrusting a small box at me.

I took it and eyed for a minute.

"Well open it"

"Why don't you want to give it to me in front of my family?"

"Because it's personal no open the damn box you pussy" She snapped.

"Okay than"

I opened the box and inside was a small golden coin I picked it up and held it in my hand it was completely smooth except there was a tiny hole on the top I looked up at her she was beaming.

"You know I don't collect coins right?" I asked.

To answer she reached in her shirt and held up the same coin only this one was on a chain around her neck.

"So like a friendship necklace?" I asked.

"No James, it is a communication coin whenever you need to talk to me just touch the coin and think about me and mine will get hot vice versa, also if you are in trouble my coin will glow and transport me to you so I can save you. Plus we can talk to each other thorough the coin" She said like it was obvious.

That was actually really cool.

"Thanks that is awesome so does it work from long distances to?"

"Yes I could be half way around the world now I need you to promise me something okay?" She asked turning serious.

"Okay what?"

"You need to promise that you will never and I mean NEVER take off that coin or be without it EVER! I don't care if we are fighting or something you can't ever take of that coin do you understand that James you can NEVER take of that coin" Her voice was serious and she was now face-to- face with me.

"I understand" I responded immediately. She smiled and handed me a silver chain "Just in case you want to wear it around your neck or something" She said and laid down on my bed.

I laid next to her and she cuddled next to my chest. Surprisingly, this was becoming a regular thing for us and it wasn't awkward at all we would just sit in silence but it was a type of silence that was so rare very few people can just sit in silence comfortably.

"What if you are in trouble?" I asked suddenly after a hour.

"Hm?" She asked in a sleepy voice, which was seriously the sexist thing ever.

"You said the coin would transport you to me if I was in trouble does it work both ways?"

"Yeah" she said and we returned to the silence.

"JAMES! KAT! WE'RE GOING TO THE BURROW" My mother shouted we both got up Kat grabbed her bag and I grabbed my backpack with all the gifts in it and we started to walk downstairs.

When we got to the stairs Kat groaned.

"James can you carry me down the stairs?" She asked.

I smiled and swiped her up into my arms she was very light not that it really surprised me she had a lean figure, I guess all that qudditch really did help.

When we got down the stairs, my mother sent me a knowing look as well as Lily.

Why the bloody hell did, the women in my family have to be so damn perceptive.

Kat on the other hand didn't seem to notice.

We got to the Burrow we played some qudditch even in the snow.

I was glad to be on Kats team even though I would never ever admit it Kat was a better chaser than I was and that annoyed the bloody hell out of me.

When we were done we came back inside gifts were exchanged Kat bought a lot for me and she was very good at buying gifts for other people to.

When Lily opened her present from Kat she gasped.

"Oh my Merlin Kat this is gorgeous! Are these real?" She exclaimed running her fingers delicately over the emeralds.

"Yes they are" Kat answered shrugging it off.

"Oh Kat thank you so much!" Lily exclaimed throwing her arms around Kat.

"How much did this cost?" My mom asked in awe of the object.

"Oh not much I got it for a steal really only 900 galleons" She said happily.

I nearly spit out my pumpkin juice 900 galleons was a good deal to her? Everyone in the rooms expression was pretty much the same.

"Oh I can't except that first the dress and now this? That is far too much money" Lily sighed sadly.

"No! I insist it didn't even put a dent in my savings I swear really I have far too much money for one person to spend the least I can do is spend some of it on others" Kat insisted.

"Exactly how much money do you have?" Uncle Draco asked.

"Oh, hmm… about ninety million galleons" Kat said embarrassed.

This time along with everyone else I spit out my pumpkin juice.

"ninety mi-mi-mi-million" Uncle Blaise stammered.

"I have never heard of the Masters family from America how is it you came to acquire so much money?" Draco asked.

"Oh, um… I sort of inherited it I don't know how my parents got it though" She answered nervously.

Deciding to change the subject, she handed her last gift to Albus who eagerly tore at the paper.

"Whoa" Was all he could say when he pulled out a mirror it was silver and had detailed carvings of dragons and fire and other things like that it was very beautiful.

" If you look into it you can see whatever you want to see with rules of course you can't look at someone when they are doing something private like bathing or something like that but you can see just about everything else don't worry it only cost 450 galleons" Kat said as Albus stared at the mirror in awe.

I handed her my gift it wasn't anything extravagant or anything but I hoped she liked it.

When she opened it she broke into a full grin.

"Oh James, it is beautiful" She said picking up the necklace, "how did you know white roses are my favorite?"

"I remember you said it once"

She examined the detailed white rose further it was just a plain white rose charm on a red ribbon.

"Do you like it?" I whispered so only she could hear.

"No" She replied simply.

"Oh" I said disappointed and hurt.

"I love it!" She yelled throwing her arms around me.

I laughed as she tied it around her neck leaving it hanging on her chest along with the golden coin.

Ginny's P.O.V

I waited patiently as Kat laughed with James and the rest of her friends I watched as they all laughed together.

My little baby boy was in love with that girl I could tell just by the way he looked at her. Even if he didn't know it yet I knew it.

I liked Kat she reminded me a little bit of Hermione she was very smart and always seemed to be able to keep her head.

Unless James was involved, she just seemed to let go whenever he was around. They definitely balanced each other out.

I was quite the matchmaker back in my day oh who was I kidding I still am a matchmaker, but this I just needed to give it a little time and it would happen all on its own.

Asterion P.O.V

I watched as Kat laughed with James it annoyed me greatly that the two weren't already together.

I mean really they are beyond made for each other.

Kat is sensible, responsible, hot-tempered, modest, and very serious.

James is charming, egotistical, fun loving, hot-tempered and almost the exact same as Kat yet the opposite.

If they didn't get together soon I was going to have to take matters into my own hands.

**Authors note: So what did you think? Tell me in the reviews! Please review I am a sad girl dealing with heartbreak and I need all the support I can get :'( Okay I know I am over exaggerating that but still please review it would make me feel so much happier!**

**Cherrycupcakebacon: Thank you your review really made my day **

**Abrenen: Aw thank you :D**

** 77879 : AWWWW I am so glad you like it **

**Jamessiurus'girl: Thank you I hope this was soon enough **

**I love you all so much please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth or Dare

**This is a short chapter I know but stick with me. Besides the plot starts to present itself in this chapter.**

**Also I was curious which story do you want to read more? Would you like to read story like this one with Albus Potter ****Celeste Zabnini Lyra Malfoy Meredith Malfoy Jacob Malfoy Fred Weasley Frank Longbottom? A story about the parents of the children and how they got together, well the ones that I made up at least. (Ron Pansy Draco Hermione Blaise Luna etc) Please tell me in the reviews because I have to start thinking about the plot beforehand… Not that anyone cares but I am recovering from the tragic heartbreak that makes my life miserable okay so not so much. Enough of my endless ranting and back to the story. Already on chapter 6, I think I might cry.**

Chapter 6:The Christmas Ball

I fussed over myself in the mirror smoothing down the silk on the top. I was wearing the dress I had gotten for Christmas and unlike the usual dark blue eye shadow I wore a wispy silver color, my hair falling into gentle curls brushing my shoulders.

"Kat relax you look fine" Lily said she was wearing an emerald green dress that she matched with the necklace I had gotten her for Christmas.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure now hurry up"

"Okay, okay let's go" I said happily entwining my arm with hers.

"Yes lets," She said as we walked down the stairs.

I saw James standing there in his dashing tuxedo and I smiled warmly at him taking his arm.

"You look beautiful you know," he whispered.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said smiling.

Everything was so perfect, everything.

We walked to through the front year and to the limo.

"Well so far this is the most fun I have had so far at one of these," James announced.

I laughed "Really because Albus seems to be really excited"

"Him… he is Albus he is always excited about like everything"

"Well yeah, Have you seen Lily tonight she looks beautiful" I said trying to annoy him.

"Who is her date tonight?" He asked thorough gritted teeth.

"Oh I don't know some boy in her year a Slytherin I think"

"Slytherin? I will rip his fucking head off if he touches my sister"

"Oh really? Good luck with that"

"What is that supposed to mean? You think some punk ass second year Slytherin can beat me?"

"No but I know that I can and if you even try to scare away her date _I will_ kill you" I said teasingly but still serious at the same time.

"Fine" He grumbled.

We sat in silence when we arrived his cocky grin returned on his face and I smiled at him and he helped me out of the car.

"I will never understand how women can wear four inch torture devices and then scream when they see a spider," He stated.

I laughed a playfully shoved his arm.

When we entered the man announced us, and everyone turned towards us.

"James Sirius Potter"-Wild applause mostly from the girls "Katrina Adeline Masters." We descended down the staircase carefully, because I was wearing four inch heels and I didn't want to trip in front of everyone.

When we got down the stairs we quickly found everyone else Victoire wearing one of the dresses her mother got her for Christmas a simple white cocktail dress and Teddy was holding her hand wearing a nice black dress shirt and black pants their contrast stood out among the crowd.

"Would you like to dance" I heard voice from behind me I turned to see a boy maybe seventeen entirely dressed in midnight blue with messy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Okay" I said taking his arm.

"You are by far the most elegant girl here" He whispered.

I rolled my eyes and bit back a sarcastic remark.

"Thank you" I answered smiling falsely although I was sure it looked more like a grimace.

"It's too bad you're a monster," He said casually.

I froze only for a second than replaced the mask and regained my composure.

"What do you mean?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"You know what I mean it is only a matter of time before you betray the ones you love and fully embrace the monster that you really are. There is no use fighting it Katrina you might as well just save a lot of lives and come with me willingly. If you have any humanity you would know you can't keep pretending your whole life soon you will become everything you fear-"

I cut him off with a tiny sob. "What are you going to do?" I cry whispered.

"You are a monster fighting her true nature I am just going to dispose of the threat," He said twirling me.

I sobbed quietly again "How?" I asked my voice cracking.

"If you come with me willingly I can just kill you quickly no pain but if you don't I am afraid it won't be quite as easy"

"Who are you?" I asked the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I am part of an organization whose goal is to completely eradicate your species"

I sobbed again "What's it called?" I asked

"K.T.S.T Kill the Spirals Today" He answered smirking about how afraid I was.

"Are there any other members of you organization here tonight?" I asked scarcely.

"Why would there need to be you are just one Spiral I can take care of you myself"

"Where are you going to take me?" I asked my voice failing me a little.

"To a discrete head quarters in Chernobyl Russia" He answered smugly.

This time it was my turn to smirk his eyes became clouded with confusion.

"Thanks for the information really this was just way to easy" I said moving my arms along his neck I traced the back of his neck with my fingers pressing into certain places.

"Now you are going to forget we ever had this conversation if anyone asks you anything about this mission you couldn't get me alone consequently you couldn't talk to me without risking exposure"

He nodded as I now had control of the memory part of his brain I could do anything I wanted but I kept it at that.

He walked off and I smiled as I watched him leave, but I was still very worried about the new players in this game.

They were nothing but mere wizards I could handle it I reminded myself and walked off towards James.

"What was that all about?"James asked.

"Oh, that nothing just some creep who wanted to dance with at least one pretty girl" I laughed.

He nodded.

The rest of the night, I was watching the door half expecting the boy to come back he never did.

I laughed the rest of the night with James at my side I felt good he always did that no matter what when I was with him I just felt happy. We danced and at around eleven, the real party started to break out which was mostly adults drinking and making fools of themselves. Quickly I got bored along with James Teddy Asterion Scorpious and Victorie.

"Let's play truth or dare," Victorie recommended.

"Okay sounds like fun," We all chorused.

"Yeah I got this great new thing from Uncle George it is a truth tonic I have just been dying to try out" James said excitedly

We sneaked into the unexpectedly large Janitors closet.

"It says we each take a sip, and then we can't lie" Teddy said reading the bottle I took a small sip when the bottle was handed to me knowing that I would always choose dare anyway.

When everyone was done drinking the bottle there was still half of it left.

"Okay I'll go first James truth or dare?" Scorpious asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Tr-ruth" He slurred James had had a little bit too much to drink.

"Did you really have a crush on Angela first year?" He asked I almost choked on the fire whiskey I had been drinking.

"No. I just said that to get a rise out of Asterion because I thought he liked her" He answered although it came out more like "No I jussst sssaid twaht to gettt a wise out of Awesterwon bewaquase I whought he wiked her"

I sighed and pulled out my wand and muttered the words the fire whiskey he had been drinking soon turned into water.

"I knew it!" Asterion exclaimed.

"Okay James you next" Scorpious said putting the game back on track.

"OOhhkayy Tweddybear twuth or dawe" He asked shoving Teddy's shoulder.

"Dawe" Teddy mocked figuring a drunk James couldn't think of anything that bad… he was so wrong poor Teddy.

"I dawe you too go up to awunt 'mione and kisss her Kat has to werivy"

"No Draco will skin me alive!" Teddy yelped.

"Two bawd" James said laughing hysterically at the wall.

"I hope you have one hell of a hangover" Teddy mumbled.

"Well come on Teddy lets go and get this over with" I said pulling myself up "We'll be back soon"

Teddy trudged behind me and when we saw Hermione, he gulped "Can you just say I did it? Please Kat? PLEASE" He pleaded I shook my head merlin I was going soft.

"Just go kiss her cheek" I said.

"Okay" Teddy said happy he got with a lesser punishment.

Teddy walked quickly up to Hermione kissed he cheek and ran away I laughed at his face he looked so scared that Draco was going to kill him

I looked over at Draco and mouthed 'It was a dare' so he could see and he smiled and laughed.

"Come on Teddybear lets go" I said using the nickname James had given him.

"Not you too" He whined. I smiled evilly and laughed.

"Well how did the kiss go?" Victorie asked teasingly.

Teddy just looked down and blushed, his hair turning pink.

"Okay Teddy your turn" James said his slurring had stopped.

"Truth or dare Asterion?"

"Truth" he said hesitantly.

"Would you rather kiss Kat full on the lips or see Slughorn in a Speedo"

"Really Teddy that's the best you could come up with?" Scorpious asked Teddy just shrugged.

"I would rather kiss Kat than see Slughorn missing ANY clothing articles let alone in a Speedo" Asterion shuddered I laughed.

"Okay Kat Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare" I responded.

"Hmm… I dare you to…. Kiss James" He said.

I glared at him but then pulled James to me and I kissed him quickly, then pulled away I looked down blushing deeply hoping he would be to drunk to remember.

My lips still tingled from the contact with his lips and my stomach fluttered I couldn't help but wonder what a kiss would be like if he kissed back and he wasn't drunk.

We continued with the game and soon it was time to turn in.

When I fell asleep that night, my mind was on a certain pair of emerald eyes.

A week had passed and James had no memory of me kissing him and the stranger at the ball had yet to show up again.

I was all packed and very excited to go back to Hogwarts I missed Crimson… I decided it was best for her to stay at Hogwarts she did not travel well but she was staying with Hagrid.

"Goodbye Ginny thank you for letting me stay with you this Christmas," I said hugging James' mother at the train station.

"Not a problem at all in fact I would love it if you would come and stay for spring break if that's okay with you?"

"I would love to" I said smiling at her.

"Excellent see you then" She said with one final hug James helped me get my stuff onto the train.

"Angela" I squealed pulling the girl into a hug.

"Oh my Merlin Kat I loved your gift!"

The train ride was a short one and I enjoyed the conversation.

We arrived at the castle I sighed and got into the boats hugging James close the same thing that happened last time and the time before that.

When we were inside, I laughed and said, "I am just going to go get Crimson and head up to my dorm I am really worn out" Everyone nodded and I left.

"Crimson!" I yelled when Hagrid handed me my beautiful kitten who immediately changed from a stormy grey to a my favorite pastel blue color when she saw me.

"Oh hi baby I missed you so much" I said petting her.

"Thank you Hagrid"

"Anytime lass"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I walked up the stairs and collapsed on my bed.

I pulled out the new toy I had gotten Crimson for Christmas and threw it she chased it around for a while and listening to the patter of her footsteps against the ground I fell asleep.

**Authors note: Okay what did you think? Please review**

**Cherrycupcakebacon: Thank you and that is a good idea I wish I would have thought of it**

**Jamessirus'girl: Aw your review was so sweet you really think so?**

**Abrenen: Wow that totally made my day like a million times better**

**Onedirectionlover98: I know I know but I am not so great at that type of stuff… why didn't you follow no I am just kidding well thanks for reading :D.**


	7. Chapter 7 My day with James

**Hi sorry about the late update my computer wiped the file so I had to retype EVERYTHING it may not be that great cause I got a little impatient. **

Chapter 7: A day with James

I woke up to a scream.

"What is it? Does it require medical attention?" I asked sleepily.

"Kat look at this look just look read this read it KAT!" Victoire screamed shoving a paper at me.

"Okay…" I said taking the paper and looking strangely at the two ecstatic girls.

"Wait what time is it?" I asked before reading the paper.

"Noon" Tori answered.

"Kaaaaaaattttttttttt read it!" Angela whined.

I put the paper in front of my face and began to read it.

_Dearest Victoire,_

_I am sorry to tell you threw this letter but I will not be returning to Hogwarts for a couple weeks I would have told you in person but I didn't want to wake you. I have received an internship, under Mr. Olivander the wand maker in Diagon Alley. He is getting to old to collect most of the ingredients used in the process of making a wand and I am to get them instead. This may be a bit dangerous but it is nothing I can't handle. I wanted you to have this because I will be missing Valentine's day and I wanted you to have this reminder of how much I love and adore you. Victoire Fleur Weasly I love you with all my heart and soul you mean the world to me and I would be lost without you. If I didn't have you in my life I would surely die. Without your smile and personality to light up my day, my life would surely be dull and not worth living. I will be back as soon as I can be and if I haven't said it enough in this letter I love you._

_Love always,_

_Teddy R. Lupin_

"Aw how cute" I cooed mockingly. I handed the letter back to her.

"I love him so much! I just want him to get back here soon so I can kiss him!" Victoire exclaimed dreamily clutching the letter to her chest and falling back on her bed.

"Aw Tori you two are so cute together," I said flinging the blanket off of me… Classes started tomorrow and I wasn't going to spend the rest of the day sleeping what was I going to do?

"Yeah Tori you guys are the picture perfect couple, wait what was with the awkwardness between you two a couple weeks before Christmas break?" Angela asked.

Tori's eyes widen in shock "I don't know what you are talking about" she lied. Victoire Weasley is good at many things but lying was not one of them.

"Yeah what was that?" I asked sitting up.

Crimson meowed softly telling me that it was not time to get up.

"Okay well one night we were in the common room studying and soon we were the only kids in their so we started getting distracted and we were kissing like really kissing you know like REALLY kissing, and soon he was on top of me and we were well you know…" She trailed off.

"What next?" Both Angela and I asked excitedly.

"Mistress Mcgonnal came in!" She blurted.

It was silent I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"No way" I breathed, that would be the most awkward moment ever.

"Yeah I know right it was the most embarrassing moment of my life!"

"Wow" Angela remarked.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom well you know I was walking to the bathroom until I fell flat on my face.

"I always thought you had more grace than that" Said an unpleasantly familiar voice.

"Can't you see I had a fight with the ground and I was merely tackling it to surrender?" I mocked as I got up.

"Oh really? Like the time you had grass stains on your jeans and claimed it was the blood of the grass" He said sarcastically.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked raising my eyes to glare at his emerald green ones.

"I am allowed to roam wherever I please"

"Not in the girls dormitory you're not" I pointed out.

"Fine you caught me I am here to see my favorite cousin" He said swinging his arm around Victoire.

"As if James" She said pushing him playfully but with enough force to make him stagger back words a little bit.

"Oh dear cousin how you wound me" He said mockingly putting a hand on his hand.

I tried hard but I couldn't not giggle. "Seriously, James what are you doing here?" Angela sighed.

"I am a secret agent and I am here to spy on you girls and report anything and everything I see here to my dark overlord" He said and proceeded to tiptoe around the room.

I laughed pretty hard when he did that.

"In other words you are here to see what tori's reaction to her love letter right James?" I translated smirking a little bit.

"You just have to ruin the fun," He pouted.

"I do not!" I protested childlike I know but still he started it!

"You do too!" He said just as childishly as I did.

"I do not!"

"Ah-huh"

"Ah-uh"

"You do too"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I love you two you guys act like three year olds," Victorie laughed.

"Whatever!" We both called simultaneously.

James' face lit up quickly.

"This is the last day of our Christmas break and I am going to make it the best day you have ever had like ever okay Kat?" He said to me.

I thought for a moment I had nothing else to do today.

"Okay let me get ready real quick" I said looking out the window there was a thick blanket of snow on the ground I thought about what to wear and happily came up with the perfect outfit.

I searched my chest and pulled out what I wanted and walked in to the bathroom.

I came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later. Sporting my favorite grey sweater a pair of jeans and white snow boots.

"Okay let's go see you guys later" I said taking James' arm.

When we exited the Hogwarts door James smiled at me.

"What are we doing today you may ask? Well we are going to be making a snowman" He exclaimed proudly.

"A snowman what is that?" I asked sincerely.

"You really don't know what a snowman is?"

"No I don't why would you want to make a man out of snow?" I asked puzzled.

"It is a metaphor here I'll show you come on okay what you are going to do now is roll the snow up into a ball and roll it around until it is big enough for two more to fit on it okay?"

"Okay..."

I did as he instructed and was now trudging through the snow James cam up beside me and smiled helping my push it until we decided it was big enough.

We started again I was beginning to see the fun in this. We did exactly what we did the first time but only this time the ball was smaller than before.

"This is kind of fun" I said when we pulled the smaller ball on to the base.

"Just kind of?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Okay a little bit more that kind of"

"Victory!" He said pumping his fist into the air.

I giggled at him.

"What is that funny?"

"Yes James it is _very_ funny" I mocked

"Yeah well so is this" He said laughing as he took me into his arms and lifted me bridal style. Reflexively my arms wrapped his neck.

He smirked mischievously at me.

"What are you going to-" I was cut off by him spinning me around.

With his clumsiness…. we fell.

I got up and smiled at him he merely threw me his knee weakening signature lopsided smirk.

We began on the next giant snowball this one was supposed to be the head according to James.

When we were done, I stepped back to admire our handiwork.

It looked like a man if you tilted your head right and squinted your eyes a little.

"It looks good." I commented.

"You think so?" he asked duplicating my movements.

"Yeah"

"Well we aren't done yet we have to decorate it" He said.

"Okay!" I exclaimed.

I pulled out my wand and cast a quick spell. Soon the snowman was wearing a red scarf and had cute little button eyes with a smile made of raisins.

"Good Job, Kat this is actually really cool" He said stepping back to where I was.

We stood there for a few minutes admiring out work.

I glanced over to my shoulder at James he was studying it intently I smiled to myself before saying.

"What next?"

"We are going to play Qudditch" He said smiling.

"Okay sounds like fun!" I exclaimed.

I slipped my arm in his and smiled at him he smiled back.

Two qudditch games later I had won both of them and was laughing hysterically on the ground at the smiling figure standing next to me.

It was at least eight in the afternoon when we were finally done.

I was having one of the best days of my life so far it was weird that just being with James made me happy.

I thought about everything and was I almost fell over when a realization with the force of a meteor hit me.

The reason I was never this happy anywhere else in my entire life was because from the moment I met James Sirius Potter the mask I previously had everywhere else he brought out the real me I hadn't noticed before this but really James he brought out something in me I didn't know I had.

I grinned at him even larger than I thought possible for someone.

"What is that look about?"

"I just realized I am happier than I ever remember being" My mouth said before my brain had a chance to get involved.

"Well than I guess I have completed what I wanted to do" He said grinning smugly.

"Well do you have anything else planned?" I asked shoving his arm playfully.

"Yes one more thing" He said grabbing my arm and leading me away.

"Where are we going?"

"Just close your eyes everything will be revealed shortly" He said mysteriously I chuckled and shut my eyes.

He led me down a couple of stairs for about twenty minutes.

"Okay we're here now open your eyes"

I did as I was told but when I did I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Oh James" I said throwing my arms around his neck he caught me with ease.

"Thank you so much nobody has ever done anything like this for me before" I said smiling at him.

Once again I looked at what was sitting before me.

The snow was cleared out of the way for a blanket laying close the lake, on the blanket a simple picnic with my favorite foods.

"Well, I am starving come on let's eat!"

"Okay what are we having?"

"For the main course we are having your favorite food medium rare steak" He said I squealed in joy.

I dug into the meal and enjoyed it very much, "Who made this?" I asked through mouthfuls of food.

"The house elves" James replied.

"Well it is really good, I will have to stop by the kitchens and thank them sometime soon"

"Yeah"

"So… why did you do all this?" I asked suddenly I really couldn't wrap my head around why he was doing all of this for me.

"I wanted you to have the best possible Christmas without your family," he said after a pause.

I laughed at him

"Don't you guys see it? Asterion, Scorpious, Victoire, Angela and even Teddy and you are my family well in a messed up way I guess my point is this was the best Christmas I have ever had period. Most Christmas's I have had resulted in me watching as children got amazing gifts well I sat in a corner and read a book, really Hogwarts is the first time where I have really felt like I belong a hundred percent and I love that feeling," I said laughing between every word.

"How about desert?" He asked seeing I had finished my steak.

"What is for desert?"

"Ice cream your favorite of course" He said smugly pulling out two containers of ice cream and two spoons.

"What did you get?" Diving my spoon into the container.

"The same it's my favorite to"

"I like it" I said happily resting my head on his shoulder.

"Wow look at the sunset it is so beautiful" I said staring at the setting of the sun the colors it made the clouds this was my favorite time of day.

James P.O.V

"Wow look at the sunset it is so beautiful" Kat said.

I looked at it briefly, it was indeed one of the better sunsets I have seen it had swirling colors of gold and purple.

But that wasn't what I found important it was the girl sitting next to me I found intriguing, her perfect features and stunning brown eyes, she was absolute she was certain and she was her I could see it in her eyes she was who she was I could tell that was new for her though.

"It really is" I said my eyes still locked on her.

Kats P.O.V

After my day with James ended, I went to bed and slept soundly.

The next few months passed in a blur of events, it was unmemorable. Sure me and James fought… a lot but nothing else interesting happened. Other than the fact Gryffindor won the Qudditch Cup which wasn't a surprise.

Before I knew it, spring was digging its claws into the year and the beautiful days of winter were rapidly slipping away.

"Miss Masters would you like to answer?" Professor Nott called with a disdainful voice.

I scoffed our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was very prejudice against Gryffindor.

"Yes, well you see that when a wizard shoots a unforgivable curse at you there is a few ways for you to either redirect it or block it. The first would be when you cast a spell at the same time and the spells kind of just meet in the middle than whoever is the stronger wizard wins." I paused to collect myself when Professor Nott's smirk fell and was replaced by a look of anger and annoyance when I got the question right. "The second is just to jump out of the way of the incoming spell"

"Yes, Time for the duels you can only use the spells we have been learning in class go!"

We each got with our partner mine was a boy from Slytherin who looked about ready to pass out.

"Why did I have to get paired up with you?" He whined.

"Oh quit being a Hufflepuff and suck it up!" I snapped.

"Bloody American" He mumbled.

Names were called duels happened it was nothing really interesting that was until the professor called "Potter, Montague" I watched as a cocky Vincent Montague walked to the center of the class room where the duel was taking place.

His Slytherin groupies clapped and cheered for him when it died down James walked down looking equally cocky and all the Gryffindor clapped for him, except me, I watched everything all the movements made even before the match started. I began smirking at Vincent, as it became clear who would win.

" You know the rules right unarm your opponent and you win" The two boys nodded "Alright we don't need any trips to the hospital wing so be safe, go" Professor Nott said uninterested.

"Ligatis!" James shouted pointing his beautifully carved wand at Vincent.

Vincent became victim to a body-binding spell although his clutch on his wand was still a death grip.

"Abrogare!" Vincent shouted the body-binding spell lost all effect.

The two boys were now circling each other each waiting for the other to make the move.

"Inligo" Vincent said stupidly.

"Declinavi" James blocked easily.

"Septumberesa!" James shouted. A beautiful blue light shot out of his wand and hit Vincent square in the chest knocking him back-words his wand falling out of his tanned hands.

"GO James!" I shouted happily when he came back to his seat I smiled at him.

A couple more duels happened so far Victoire, Asterion and Scorpious had won their battles and Angela lost hers.

"Masters and Crank" Nott called.

I walked to the middle of the classroom facing a terrified looking teenager.

"Go"

"Slevianca" I said easily and knocked his wand out of his hand I felt victorious for a moment that was until I realized what I had just done.

Everyone in the classroom was completely quite even the boy who I had just knocked down remained quite they were all in shock.

I was such a moron what was I thinking?

"Miss Masters would you like to explain to the class how you were able to complete a spell that even someone as experienced as I am perfectly without the help of your wand?" Professor Nott asked his face was awe struck.

"Yes I merely preformed the spell I had the help of my wand I just didn't need to aim it I guess it was just a fluke" I replied calmly.

Everyone seemed to buy into my lamely thought up excuse, even Professor Nott.

Precisely one week after the Defense against the Dark Arts incident I sat on my bed I had just completed my Potions essay.

Crimson was laying on my chest she had chosen a golden bronze color and I stroked her fur happily.

Everything had been going well nobody said anything about my 'fluke' mistake in class and I was in the clear with that.

I thought for a moment then decided to take out my quill and parchment.

_Dear Mildred and Megan,_

_Hi! I am happy to write you I know it has been a few days since the last letter but I am just so busy with Qudditch and School and you know pulling pranks on fellow Hogwarts students. Oh don't act like you don't know I do that. I really love my life here at Hogwarts! Coming here is one of the best things that has ever happened to me! Although I can't wait for summer to come around so I can come home I miss you guys! I am just so glad Megan has a birthday in the summer I can come to! I love the pictures you guys are sending me they are on the top of my guitar case right now that is how special you are to me! I love you guys and I hope that you are doing good! See you this Summer!_

_Love,_

_Kat_

I pressed my quill into the paper and finished the last sentence. Content with what I wrote I tied the letter to James' owl which I had borrowed from him last night and sent her off on her way.

I walked down to the Great hall for dinner and everyone was in an uproar.

I quickly hurried over to where James was sitting with the Daily Prophet in his hands he was shaking it angrily.

"What is going on why is everybody having a freak attack?" I asked curiously.

Looking around it seemed most people were reacting the same way James was although the louder ones were different I was picking up bits of what they were saying.

"…What does this mean…?" And,

"…Is this going to be the same as last time" Also a lot of,

"… Are we safe…?"

I was utterly and completely confused about what was happening right now.

"James what is going on?" I asked again, he just sat there with a blank expression on his face as he stared at the newspaper.

I looked up to see the professors acting the same way as James even Head Mistress was at a loss for words.

"James what is going on?" I asked again.

James looked up at me finally with a grim expression on his face as he handed me the paper.

I took it and began to read the headline paragraph.

**Does He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named have a child?**

**By: Rita Skitter**

'_The dark lord is rumored to have had a child in his life time. Well we have done extensive historical history we found out many interesting things. Although the most interesting would be the magically charmed family tree that updates its self. And yes The dark lord has a daughter who also had a daughter. So yes folks the dark lord has a daughter who would be about the age of 34 or 35 and a granddaughter who would be about 16 or 15 years old. Is this reason to panic? Maybe not but still if it were me I would stalk up on medical supplies we may just have another war on our hands._'

When I finished I was livid. How could they do this to a girl a girl my age no less it wasn't her fault who her grandfather was and she shouldn't be judged because of it!

'_I don't care what James or anyone else thinks this is wrong to be judged because of her family trust me I would know' _I thought angrily making a decision.

I was going to find this girl and make her life so much easier, I was going to befriend her.

A/N Wow another chapter done! What do you think about my plot twist? Yeah well James is freaking adorable we all know that now. In the next chapters though he may not be the most accepting person… Lots of conflict in the next few chapters though.

Smile today: Wow um… I am glad you liked it…

And that is the only review I got which disappoints me but oh well…

I hope all of you have a great day and I hoped you liked the writing! Okay bye!


	8. Chapter 8: Solving a Riddle

**Okay chapter eight here we go this one well… Please don't hate me for what I am about to do Please!**

_Chapter 8: Solving a Riddle,_

I set the newspaper down and looked around the great hall. Almost everyone was staring at the newspaper looking shocked hardly any of the Slytherins though some of them even looked pleased.

I looked to James again, he was looking at the news paper with an angry expression.

I ripped the newspaper from his hands and glared at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Why are you so mad at the article?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Didn't you read it Voldemort has a granddaughter," He said with disgust. I hit his shoulder… hard.

"OW! What did I do?" he asked rubbing his shoulder.

"How can you judge somebody if you don't even know them? You don't even know her name how do you know she is a bad person?" I asked only a little afraid of the answer.

"Because you can't be related to that monster and not be an awful person," He concluded this made me hit him upside the head.

"Why do you keep hitting me?" He whined.

"Why are you such an ignorant prick?" I said mocking his tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if it was me?" I asked.

"What if what was you?"

"What if I was his granddaughter what then, James am I evil?"

"Well that doesn't count cause you're not his granddaughter,"

"How do you know? We are the same age, so why not?" I asked I could feel the tears threatening my eyes.

"Well you aren't evil,"

"So what if she isn't either?"

"Kat why are you being so persistent about this?"

"Just because she comes from bad ancestry doesn't mean she is automatically a bad person,"

"How would you know?" He asked.

"How would you not know?"

Before we could continue Scorpious, cut us off.

"James quit being a judgmental cunt!" He yelled and stormed off.

I looked after him in shock I had never heard him sound so… so angry.

Then I looked at James again, smacked him upside his head to show my agreement, and followed Scorpious.

When I saw Scorpious sitting there with his back against the wall I sighed.

"Hey Scorp," I said taking a seat next to him.

"Hi Kat" he sighed you could see it in his eyes he was still angry but not at me.

"What was all that about?" I asked referring to his reaction.

"Well, I am glad it hasn't reached America yet" he said leaning his head into his hands.

"What that your Grandfather was a deatheater? I know… but still like I said to James that doesn't give anyone the right to judge you on your ancestry it's like disowning a cat because their mother scratched someone," I said using the a lame metaphor.

Scorpious let out a low chuckle, "Yeah, I guess but why are you so…. I don't know accepting?" he asked.

I didn't have to be looking in a mirror to know that a brief flicker of sadness passed through my eyes.

Scorpious didn't seem to miss it either. "Sorry, if that's too personal you don't have to answer,"

"Yeah, sorry but I don't think I am ready to face the skeletons in my closet just yet," I sighed mournfully.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, neither of us breaking the others deep train of thought.

"I am going to find this girl," I said with a fierce determination woven into my voice.

"Which girl?" he asked.

"Tom riddle's granddaughter," I answered simply.

"How are you going to do that when even the ministry can't find her?" He asked.

"Well, let's just say I have more _reliable _resources than the even the ministry does," I said smirking mysteriously.

He smirked back, okay I admit it Scorpious Malfoy is hot… okay more like gorgeous and he had a nice personality. I mean no I wasn't attracted to him but well yeah…

"Pray tell what is it you are talking about?" He asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," I said tapping his nose and running off to the Gryffindor tower.

When I reached my room I quickly rummaged through my trunk.

"Ah-ha!" I exclaimed. I pulled out a very special piece of parchment and smiled at it.

"Riddle Family Tree" I whispered.

Then I watched as the beautiful black ink spread itself around on the parchment.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle- One daughter with Elena Lysiner- _

_Maryanne Elena Riddle- One daughter with Ben Carr- Married to Jerry Tractar-_

_Soloecismus Imber riddle- …_

"That's it?" I asked looking at the parchment then when a sudden idea came over me I smiled.

"So-lo-cis-mus- Imber Riddle" I said hoping that my mispronunciation of her first name wouldn't be that important.

_Soloecismus Imber Riddle_- _Taking her mother's last name seeing how her father abandoned her, currently fifteen years old. Living at 789 south 546W Kentish Rd, Norwich Scotland. Personality traits include: Defensive, cautious, sarcastic, witty, irritable, sly, timid, intelligent, cunning, brave, fearless basically a lot of conflicting traits. Her life story is some-what of a mystery all I know for certain is that she is in need of immediate help._

I read the paragraph and nodded "Clear" I whispered the address still firmly planted in my head.

'_Now what?"_ I wondered.

'_Now you go to the headmistress and ask for some time off'_

'_Yeah right she hardly seems the type to allow me to just wonder off'_

'_Oh come on Kat, we both know you have special ways of convincing people to do what you want'_ The eviler side of me suggested.

'_I can't'_ I thought back simply.

'_Well then you're on your own'_ my mind said.

'_You are me you me!'_ I thought back confusing the other me and myself or something.

'_Just do it!'_ I told myself.

'_No I can't but I can show her the proof and convince her to let me go I am good and persuading people without __**that**__'_ I thought.

Deciding that was the best course of action, I grabbed the piece of paper and quickly made my way to the headmistress' office.

'_Shit, what's the password?"_ I thought when I reached the gargoyles.

I thought for a minute about everything I knew and took a very random guess hoping it would work.

"Minnie" I guessed it was her nickname.

The gargoyles did not move.

"Pumpkins?" I said in a doubtful voice they still didn't move.

"Transfiguration" I said hoping that was the class she taught before.

At last the gargoyles moved.

I pumped my fist into the air excitedly and walked into the office.

"May I help you Miss Masters?"

"Um… yeah can I uh, be um… excused from classes for um… a few weeks?" I stuttered looking at my feet.

"Why?" She said her voice wasn't angry more like amused.

"Well um… her let me show you," I said explaining to her everything about Soloecismus, but skillfully avoiding to tell her the exact address.

She sat there slightly shocked that I possessed a family tree parchment mostly because only four existed in the world.

"Well, I can't say I am surprised that you of all of my students would own such an item Katrina, there is something… mysterious about you don't worry I am not going to ask about it. I trust you to make the right decisions," She concluded giving me a knowing look.

"I'm not sure I can permit you leave of absence, though this could prove to be very dangerous," She said I knew coming here was a bad idea!

"I am fully capable of handling myself, Headmistress like you said before there is indeed a lot you don't know about me, and I can assure you that your permission isn't going to determine whether or not I go it would just make things much easier," I said leaning forward, hoping that this would work.

She took a moment pursing her lips and finally she said, "I would need a parent or guardians permission, you are only a minor,"

On the outside, I remained calm but on the inside, I was panicking.

"I don't think that would be the best course of action due to the fact that Mildred my guardian at the time could be put in danger and I think it's best if you and I are the only ones aware of the situation," I said choosing my words carefully.

"I will permit your absence because you are after all top student in your year. On two conditions, the first is that you make up all of your missing work when you get back." At this I nodded knowing I would be able to complete that task easily, "The second is that you bring Miss Riddle back to Hogwarts if you feel she is not as evil as her ancestry suggests, although if you feel she is you must contact the ministry straight away am I understood?" She said.

"Yes, headmistress," I said smiling brightly.

"Good you will be leaving as soon as you pack your items I expect that you write me daily to insure your safety, also you need to keep this a discreet as possible are we clear you don't tell anyone you don't trust completely with your life," She warned.

I nodded and left to pack my items.

When I reached the dorm Victoire and Angela were sitting on their beds talking…. How was I going to tell them? What room was I going to tell them?

"Hey Kat where ya been?" Angela's British accent ringing more edged than I remembered.

"IamleavingIwon'tbebackforweeks" I blurted.

"What?" Victorie asked.

"I am leaving I won't be back for weeks," I said slowly.

"What! Where are you going? Why are you going? Do you need help? Are you in any sort of trouble?" They both bombed me with questions.

"No, it's nothing I am just going on a… vacation," I lied smoothly although hating every word.

"You are leaving in the middle of the school year?" Angela asked.

"It is really important I will tell you more about it when I get back okay?"

"Okay…" Both girls responded.

I packed everything and was almost ready to leave when Victoire threw me into a warm embrace.

"Have fun" She whispered her eyes watering. When she pulled back tears were freely falling down her face.

Angela was crying as well, "You guys are acting like I am never going to see you again, relax it will only be for two or three weeks besides Teddy is getting back tomorrow," I said trying to cheer them up.

Tori smiled and so did Angela, "Goodbye Tori, Goodbye Angela," I said embracing both of them and then leaving the room.

"Oh one more thing it would be best if I didn't take Crimson with me could you take care of her while I'm gone?"

"Yeah" Victorie promised.

When I got to the common room I debated whether or not to say goodbye to the boys but I found myself running up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

When I opened the door all of them were asleep, not surprising since it was one in the morning but still.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted turning on the light.

All of the boys groaned pulling the blankets over their heads.

I sighed; pulling out my wand, I did a spell that dumped ice cold water on each of them.

This sent all three boys jumping out of bed.

"Bloody hell Kat, why would you do that, what was that for?" They all said it was hard to understand really.

"I am leaving," I said. My eyes locked on James whose sleepy domineer had left completely he now looked awake and alarmed.

"What do you mean leaving?" Scorpious asked being the first to catch his voice.

"I am leaving-" I was cut off before I could explain everything by James who had viciously yanked me into his arms.

Pulling me into his arms possessively, "Why are you going?" He whispered his breath crashing against my ear.

Okay I will admit it being so close to James to the point where I can feel his breathing made me breathe raggedly, but his breath brushing past my ear gave me an involuntary shiver.

I pulled away reluctantly, "I am just going away for a few weeks three at the most," I said.

"Bye Kat" Asterion said giving me a long hug.

"Yeah bye Kat" Scorpious said giving me a knowing look and a hug

My hug with James though lingered a lot longer than I would expect it to.

Just as I turned to leave before I could stop myself, I kissed James' cheek.

With that done, I ran away, towing my suitcase with me.

Headmistress Mcgonnal bid me fare well telling me where I would be staying and gave me a warm smile, which was very rare for her.

"Oh I almost forgot, give me your wand I need to perform a spell on it so your magic won't be detected by the ministry," She said.

I handed her my wand she did a quick spell on it and bid me handed the wand back to me.

Then I flooed out of Hogwarts I was officially on my own this time I thought as I left my new found home.

I flooed directly into my hotel stumbling a little bit as I wiped the floo dust off of my clothing.

"'Ello can we get you a room?" A man asked.

'_No, I am just here searching for unicorns' _I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, I have a room set up under Masterson," I said walking toward him. The headmistress thought it would be best for me to go under Masterson just in case.

"Oh here it is room one twenty two here is the key enjoy your stay," He said with a very thick accent.

"Thank you" I replied taking the key and running up the stairs.

When I got to the room I swung the door open.

"Wow" I said breathlessly.

I admired the room it had a theme but it wasn't to tacky everything in the room was either white, lavender or both.

Setting down my suitcase I curled in up in the soft purple bed.

Quickly I drifted into a deep sleep.

James P.O.V

'_What the bloody hell am I supposed to do!'_ I thought moodily.

It had been four days since Kat had left. I wasn't coping well… to say the least.

I slammed the book shut loudly, earning a death glare from Madame Pince the old bat. 

I stood up and left, maybe a game of Qudditch would make me feel better I'll just see if Kat wants to-

No Kat wasn't here, damn it what the hell is she doing that is so important she had to leave school?

Wow… I thought. If I couldn't manage being separated from her for four days what was I going to do this summer? I was really messed up I mean how did she do this to me I can't stop thinking about her, Merlin please help me!

_No!_ I told myself firmly I can't start getting feelings for Kat she is my best friend and losing that isn't worth it.

"Why hello, James I didn't expect to see you here," A feminine voice giggled behind me I recognized it… unfortunately.

"Yeah because me walking in the hallways is so unusual," I said sarcastically quickening my pace.

"Oh James you are so funny," Her high-pitched voice laughed.

"Aren't I?" I replied, rolling my eyes.

She caught up with me much to my displeasure…

"What do you want Mercedes?" I asked finally.

"You" She giggled in tone she thought was seductive.

Mercedes Montague was Hogwarts resident harlot, and surprisingly she was in Hufflepuff… before you ask no this is not a joke.

"Well, I am going to leave and um have a nice life," I said becoming increasingly annoyed with her.

Admitably she was fortunate looking she had blue eyes, long blond hair straight white teeth, and flawless skin to match.

"Oh James," She sighed linking her arm in mine.

I smiled to myself when I formulated the perfect plan to get rid of Mercedes and have a little bit of fun this was going to be purely epic (as Kat would say).

"You know I can't be with you because a good friend of mine is completely in love with you Mercedes he just can't tell you himself, because he is to afraid of rejection," I sighed taking my arm back, faking a sad expression.

Her eyes lit up "Really, who is it? Ooh, I bet it is Asterion he is so quiet! Or even better Scorpious! Oh James is it Scorpious?" She asked excitedly.

"No, it is Ian Black," I said repressing the smile on my face.

Her eyes went wide and her grin widened "REALLY!" She screeched.

"Yes really, and remember even if he denies his feelings for you at first it is only because he is shy, so don't give up!" I encouraged.

Feeling only slightly guilty as she ran out of the corridor to go harass Black although, I quickly got over it when I thought about how Jenna would react to see a fellow Hufflepuff try to steal her boyfriend.

Yeah, that made me feel a lot better, I needed to do a lot more of that.

'_But what will I do next?' _I wondered.

Getting a painfully evil plan I laughed, but I would need help with this who to ask.

I couldn't ask Teddy because not only was he a prefect but he was also to busy drooling over my cousin (which have I mentioned is COMPLETELY disgusting).

Asterion was out of the question, he wouldn't help he was much too timid and well mannered to do anything like that.

So I would have to settle for asking Scorpious he was fairly good at pulling stuff like this off we could make it work excellently.

Laughing evilly, I went off in search of Scorpious; this was going to be fun!

Kats P.O.V

It has been a week, a whole week of me watching that damn house and nothing! Nobody had come in or out of that house in a week! NOTHING, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME NOTHING! Sorry about that but watching this house all the damn time is making me somewhat crazy.

I sat there sitting in the bushes watching the house, when suddenly movement came from inside. Had this not been a mission of stealth I would have jumped for utter joy.

Feeling excited that there was indeed someone in the home, I moved closer to find a barrier blocking my way, with my extensive knowledge of magic I immediately recognized this barrier.

How could I have been so stupid? I should have known to check! No wonder there hadn't been any movement in the house or any noise or anything for that matter. There was a glamour on the house! Lucky for me, it was beginning to fade.

I pulled out my wand and did a quick spell that would allow me to pass through the barrier. I slid through it easily and when I was inside, I was completely surprised at what I saw.

For the past week, I had been watching a small white house that was made of wood. The house was nothing that stood out tremendously in the neighborhood where the home was located.

Now I was looking at royal purple house that would stick out like a sore thumb. To say the least I was surprised, the house was much bigger than the average home would be, but still smaller than the Potters had been.

Now that I was inside the glamour, I could hear movement in the house and I could see the figures moving around through bottom window.

I settled myself behind the bushes easily and watched, this time far more entertained.

"SOLOECISMUS!" A male voice shouted angrily. Well at least now I knew how to pronounce her name correctly.

This time I moved closer so I could see everything, the man that had shouted was standing in the living room I assumed he was Jerry, he had short fiery red hair and he had a certain mean likeness to him.

Just in the way he presented himself and the fact that he wore a scowl did not help much either.

Then a girl came into the living room her hair was tangled and looked like it hadn't ever met a brush before, she had smudges of blood on her cut up face. She was wearing a lacy white tank-top that barely covered anything and some of the shortest shorts I have ever seen in my life. There were bruises covering her body, some of them were fading others looked like they were brand new.

"Yes, what do you need," She asked her voice so quite I could barely hear it and with my enhanced hearing, that was saying something.

"I'm bored you need to _entertain_ me," Jerry said smiling cruelly. My heart dropped instantly and from the looks of it, the girl was not pleased either.

She simply nodded her head and walked forward. I was too shocked to do anything at first, but when he raised his hand to hit her I went into immediate action.

Admitably what I did wasn't the best course of action, but what else was I supposed to do?

I burst through the window with my wand held out protectively.

Before either person could react, I began shouting spells.

"Uncunsitea Keanda" I shouted at the man I presumed to be Jerry. A purple light shot out of my wand and hit him in the chest sending him sprawling backwards and into the wall.

Soloecismus looked at me her eyes widened and she looked like she was about to cry.

"No please don't do that, I won't hurt you I promise I am here to well… get you, I am going to bring you back to a place where everyone is really nice and nobody is going to hurt you," I said cautiously sticking out my hand.

"Who are you?" She asked her voice woven with fear and excitement.

"My name is Katrina, you can call me Kat though will you come back to the hotel with me please?" I asked feeling overwhelmed with joy that she had taken my hand.

"You promise you won't hurt me? I mean I trust you because he was going to hurt me but, you came in and saved me" She said her voice rising just a little bit.

"I promise now let's go before he wakes up is there anything you need?" I asked.

She shook her head "Yes we need to go to his study I need the money in the private vault,"

"Okay let's go," I mean it wasn't really stealing, anyway he couldn't file a report about it anyway because he didn't exist, at least in paper work Jerry Tractar died ten years ago.

"Wait what about your mother?" I asked.

"She died a few years ago," Soloecismus said sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry," I said once we reached the study.

Skillfully Soloecismus opened the vault and took out the giant bag when she slid it out of it's holding place she struggled with it.

"Here let me hold it," I said. Reluctantly she handed me the bag and we sprinted out of the house.

"How long until he comes looking for me?" She asked fearfully when we boarded the bus that was supposed to take us back to the hotel.

"Well he should be knocked out for at least a few hours and by then we will already be back at the hotel where he can't find us, I promise you he won't ever hurt you again," I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

The passengers of the bus stared at us like we were a freak show. I looked down at the clothes I had been wearing I was wearing a green long sleeve shirt and green jeans… well I was. They were now torn up and I had several cuts the result of breaking through a glass window.

In addition, well Soloecismus, as I said before she looked like a badly wounded prostitute.

When at last we reached the hotel, we ran as quickly as we could into my room.

"Okay well do you um… have a wand?" I asked stupidly.

"No, Jerry wouldn't permit me to have one he said it would be too dangerous," She sighed "I know how to use one though he insisted I take lessons on it so when I became of age I could clean and…" She trailed off tears threatening to spill in her eyes.

I wrapped my arm around her, and gave her a hug, rubbing circles with my thumb on her back soothingly.

She sobbed on my shoulder.

"It's okay, I can't even imagine what you have been through. I promise he won't ever be able to hurt you again," I said.

After half an hour of some well deserved crying she pulled back, "I am so sorry but-" She began.

"You have nothing to apologize for. When we get back to Hogwarts tomorrow I am going to take you to Diagon alley and we can get you a wand. Your very own wand, but now let's get you all taken care of, first we are going to need to heal all those bruises" I said taking out my wand, and performing a quick healing spell on her.

"Okay and now I am going to need you to step onto the shower okay and when you come out I will have some clothes ready for you we look about the same size," I said looking her over. She had a very slim figure and nicely shaped curves, I was positive though her bra-size was at least two sizes bigger than mine was. Oh well I am sure she'll manage fine.

Twenty minutes later she came out of the bathroom. Her hair was brushed and even when it was wet her hair was utterly straight and very sleek. The dried blood had been washed off and I just noticed her skin complexion was just tan enough so she wasn't pale and just pale enough so she wasn't tan. To top it all off she had flawless skin and the most stunning blue green eyes.

"Here you go," I said handing her an over sized T-shirt and some knee length shorts.

She changed and luckily, there were two beds in the room so we each had our own bed.

"Good night Soloecismus," I said casting several protection charms on the door and in the hallway.

"Good night Kat," She answered.

**Authors note: What do you think? How was it? Please tell me in the reviews I apologize for the late update but I have been working on an original piece on and you can check out that if you want to my username on that website is also Kattabrie! Review cause that would be awesome and amazingly sweet of you so please do it. You know you want to. **


	9. Chapter 9 Swept Away

**Okay so here is the next chapter sorry for the shortness but I wanted to make it dramatic!**

Chapter nine, Swept away,

"Kat, can you please wake up," said a shy timid voice, I opened my eyes to find Soloecismus standing there nervously playing with her hair.

"Okay I'm up," I said swinging my legs over the bed.

"So what we are going to be doing now is we are going shopping,"

"Okay…" she answered timidly.

I had thought about it for a long time last night and decided that she was just being shy, and once she began to trust me she would be more like herself.

"Soloecismus-" I began, I stopped when she cringed at the name.

"What's wrong?" I asked motioning for her to sit on the bed.

"Do you know what Soloecismus means in Latin?"

"No…"

"It means unwanted, that is all I have ever been my whole life unwanted and that name is just a branding of how unwanted I really am," She said her eyes beginning to tear.

"Hey! You are not unwanted, I want you I want you to be great and awesome I know what you are feeling, trust me," I said sternly.

She didn't say anything back she just started to cry I pulled her to me and began to soothingly rock her back and forth.

"Oh I have an idea! Imber means rainstorm in Latin that isn't that bad how about we just call you Imber," I said happily.

She nodded enthusiastically "I like that Imber… um well my last name can't be Riddle anymore and I really don't want it to either, so what will my last name be?"

"Masters. You can pretend to be my cousin or something," I said my grin never leaving my face.

She eyed me suspiciously "Wait hold on go back a minute, what do you mean? You know what I am feeling?" She asked.

"Well, it's nothing really, I am over the ghosts in my past," I said smiling falsely.

"You ask me to trust you yet you lie about what your past is like I shared my secrets with you now it is your turn," She said motioning for me to speak.

"You aren't going to believe me if I tell you," I warned.

"Oh really, I am the granddaughter of a creepy guy who had no nose and tried to take over the world, try me," She said I smiled, as her personality began to creep out.

I sighed, then before I knew what was happening I heard myself speaking,

"I am a half spiral,"

She gasped, "How?" She asked, I smiled at her she did not show any sign of not believing.

I began to explain to her everything from my parents to James.

When I was done, I sighed with absolute relief "You are the first person I have ever told about this," I said when I was done.

Smiling she began "I don't think that being who you are makes you a bad person but I understand why other people might think that. I don't really know that much about anyone or anything I know enough to get me past schooling but, I have studied a lot about many things and Spirals are one of the creatures that caught my attention, and I think that this is a groundbreaking discovery… BUT don't worry I won't tell anyone I promise," She said wondering off a lot.

"Okay thanks I guess-" I was cut off by the sound of a large crash.

The door had blown open and glass had shattered.

In the middle of the chaos I managed just barely to pull Imber under the bed, hitting my head on the metal post in the on the way down.

I moved the terrified Imber to a semi-safe place and peeked out to see who was standing there.

Standing in the wake of it all was a very tall man, with no hair and a chubby face, he would have looked friendly and trustworthy had it not been for the glare he wore on his face, something about him looked familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"Katrina, come out come out wherever you are," He sneered.

I remembered where I had seen him.

'_We are going to die'_ I thought dreadfully.

**Please don't kill me about not like making it long I honestly just wanted to get it done, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ginny Weasley5: I just want to say you along with Cupcakecherrybacon are my favorite reviewer you are always so nice! And was this dramatic enough? I hope so…**

**PaigeD5: Wow… you are my first flame and I can't say I was thrilled to see your review but it helped a lot the 'take a English class part' was a little bit uncalled for, other than that though I am in 8****th**** grade you can't expect my grammar to be perfect! **

**Could have been better: Thank you for your time and consideration her let me answer yours as well as others questions..**

**They are all 15 except for Teddy who is 16**

**Kats flaws are self doubt and fear that other people won't accept her as well as she is very unreal as in she is sort of fake (except at Hogwarts! You will be seeing more of her flaws in later chapters, I can't give too much away)**

**As explained in this chapter it is Latin for unwanted (according to google translate) and it is pronounced 'Solo-cis- Mus' the e is silent.**

**I have a reason for his name being spelled Scorpious instead of Scorpius I will try to include that in a later chapter.**

**I have a perfectly valid reason for that! My word document thing is always changing my pretenses and it won't let me change it back so I just gave up on that **

**Her reason for letting Kat go on her own is well without giving too much away Mcgonnal knows something about Kat that you (the readers) have yet to know**


	10. Chapter 10: Reveling in Memories

**Okay the reviews were awesome thank you all and just so you know, I wanted to tell you all of you that I am changing the stories name to Spiraling down because the current title is just too long…**

_Chapter ten, Revealed memories,_

'_We are going to die'_ I thought.

"Katrina, why must you hide from me I know who you are," The man growled.

I looked over at Imber who was terrified and she looked close to tears, I shook my head and put a finger over my lips silently telling her to stay quiet.

"We have such big plans for you Katrina," He said bursting the bathroom door open.

I didn't hear any footsteps for a long time and was growing more and more anxious, I had to form a plan or something I couldn't let Imber die, I just couldn't, I wouldn't.

I came up with a plan it was risky and pretty much just wildly stupid but it was the best I could do in a short period of time.

I grabbed Imber's wrist and dragged pulled her toward me just as I was about to put the plan into action, I heard the footsteps again.

This time they were louder, more fierce even almost confident. I don't know how someone could make their footsteps sound so cocky.

They sounded repeatedly teasing my heart rate with their movement, I listened as they walked across the cold floor hoping that he wouldn't think to look under the bed.

I was almost afraid he could hear my heart beating, but the logical part of me knew that he couldn't even with heightened senses.

My ears focused intently on the sound listening as they approached closer and closer each time he took a step my heart went faster and faster.

Then they stopped just inches away from where I was I could hear the bones in his body bend, snap and crackle and he squatted down to lift the sheets.

I held my breath hoping he wouldn't but he was already tugging on the sheets I turned to Imber my eyes meeting her wide frightened blue ones.

I clutched my wand and her wrist like by life depended on it. I took this last second to truly bury myself into my surroundings.

The pristine sharp clean smell of the mattress overwhelmed my nose, the pain in my back from being in such a painful position hit me hard, and most importantly the way Imber looked so terrified made me feel guilty and I knew I had to figure a way to get her out of here.

Then he lifted the sheets.

James P.O.V

I was getting bored… I pulled a few pranks around the school but it was boring, I couldn't even remember how I got along without seeing her smile.

I know trust me I know how pathetic and needy that sounds but it's true I miss her, a lot.

"James!" Victoire cried from behind me her voice cracking j. I turned around to see her she looked like she was about to cry and she was heaving.

I ran to her, pulled her to me she began to sob into my chest, and I just held her there for who knows how long, we just stood there in the corridor.

I stroked her pale blond hair as she cried harder. When her crying slowed I pulled back to see her face, I have known Victorie all my life and I have never once seen her cry, this had to be something serious.

"Shh" I soothed rocking her back and forth gently, "What happened?" I asked her.

"I-I-I-I-its- its" She choked her voice hoarse, "It's K-K-K-Kat," She cried. With that, she fell to the ground sobbing unbearably hard.

I froze '_Kat_' her name echoed in my head.

"What happened?" I demanded.

Victoire didn't say anything she just started crying even harder.

"H-H-Hospital W-W-Wing," She pointed towards the direction of the hospital wing.

I scooped her into my arms and ran as fast as I could to the hospital wing ignoring the students and anyone else that got in my way.

When after what felt like an entirety, we reached the hospital wing everyone was waiting there. I handed the sobbing Victorie to Teddy and went next to Asterion, Angela and an unfamiliar brown haired girl. Scorpious was in the far left corner talking to Madame Pomfrey and Mcgonnal.

"Where is Kat?" I panted.

"James…" Asterion trailed off he looked like he was about to cry as well.

The unfamiliar brown haired girl looked like she just stopped crying her eyes were pink and puffy.

"What where is she?" I demanded as Teddy shot me a look of pity.

Angela buried her head in Asterion's chest and began to cry.

"What happened?" I asked again still no response.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO KAT?" I roared, unable to take it any longer.

The brown haired girl flinched at the sound of my voice I turned to face her, she had misty blue eyes and she looked like she felt isolated among this new group of people.

"Mister Potter, Miss Masters is currently, in recovery and it doesn't look good," Headmistress Mcgonnal said with a look of sadness.

"W-What happened?" I asked sinking into a chair.

Suddenly I remembered the last time I was here towards the beginning of the year, with Kat.

_I was walking up to my dorm when I heard a scream I instantaneously recognized it as Kat._

_I rushed to the source of the scream as fast I as I possibly could. Kat was beyond upset about what happened to crimson and I was the one who was there for her._

I remembered that night vividly, that was the first night I found out anything about Kat's past I think that was the night I began to have these feelings for her.

"Well as you know Miss Masters took a… vacation…. And well there she was attacked by an unknown man, she managed to save her um… cousin here Imber," She said gesturing towards the brown haired girl who gave a week smile, "But in doing the man sent some brutal dark magic curses at her, really it's a wonder she is still alive," Madame Pomfrey said sorrowfully.

At this point the only person who had dry eyes was Mcgonnal and it looked like she was just about to spill over and cry with the rest of us.

"The way things are looking right now she might not make it, but then again she shouldn't have even been able to duel a wizard with that much power and come out breathing, we don't know what the curse is but we will find out soon, I promise," She continued.

"W-What are the symptoms?" Imber asked talking for the first time.

"Well she is in a coma like state but she isn't responding to anything at all even though she is still breathing," Madame Pomfrey answered.

Imber's face lit up instantly and she smiled the nerve of her she _smiled_! Just as I was about to chew her out for smiling at a time like this she said "Is she really pale and I mean like really pale?" Imber asked getting very excited.

Madame Pomfrey nodded, "Yes although I don't see why this matt-" Imber cut her off.

"I know what's wrong! I thought I heard him say _'vivere rursus'_ but I couldn't be sure until now! I know how to fix it!" She exclaimed.

I shot out of the chair and was gripping her shoulders "How?" I demanded my grip on her tightening. She let out a whimper of pain and her blue eyes were wide and terrified.

I let go instantly "I'm so sorry" I apologized looking down scolding myself for my behavior.

"You, your James aren't you?" She asked lifting my chin so our eyes met.

"Yes…"

"Interesting," She said dropping my chin and turning back to Madame Pomfrey.

"It is very simple really, he used a spell to make her relive her five happiest memories and her five worst memories, and the complicated part is we have to get someone to willingly replay these memories with her,"

"I'll do it," I volunteered.

Imber gave me a sympathetic look, "There is one more thing, she has to subconsciously want you to see her memories,"

"Why subconsciously?" Teddy asked.

"Well if she doesn't want you to see her memories which consciously I doubt she wants any of you to see them, but subconsciously I really do think she wants James to see them," Imber said with a ghost of a smirk threatening to grace her soft pink lips

"Why?" I asked unsure of what she meant.

"Oh my Merlin, just come on James I'll tell you what to do," Imber said rolling her eyes, an attitude slightly shining through her shy demeanor.

"Okay…" I trailed off following her.

She dragged me to the bed where Kat way laying, my heart stopped the minute I saw her.

It looked like someone cast a silencing charm on her because she was screaming with no sound coming out, her body was jerking around.

"Why is she doing that?" I asked going to try to comfort her but Imber swatted my hand away.

"Because it looks like she is reliving a especially bad memory, and we need to talk about something," She paused taking a breath.

"Kat has gone through some seriously bad things in her life, you will be watching them kind of like a sick twisted movie, remember that these aren't real, they aren't really hurting her, you can't do anything to save her they already happened," She warned.

I nodded, confused not understanding what she was saying exactly, but I presumed that I would find out eventually.

"Okay well but you right hand on her forehead and hope her mind doesn't reject you," She said I did as instructed.

Instantly I felt the world around me shake and everything just disappeared. I was left in darkness, I looked around but still darkness, until ever so slowly a picture in front of me started to form.

I was in Kats mind, I realized soon it got really cold and I heard voices, I turned to face the voices and what I saw surprised me even more than I thought it would.

There was a little girl with tangled and straggly auburn hair I knew that this was Kat the eyes were a dead giveaway.

She had blood smeared on her face, and there was a man towering above her. I shifted my glace to understand the surroundings more. It looked like we were in a… camp or some type of dojo. What would a five or six year old Kat be doing in a dojo I wondered. It looked like we were on the side of a mountain and it was somewhere around midnight.

"_What the hell?"_ I wondered.

Then I turned my attention back to Kat, and the man.

"Katrina! You insolent child, try again we will stand out here all night if we have to!" The man growled at Kat, she showed no signs of fear she just respectively bowed her head and stepped back.

The man took out his wand and a beast appeared in front of Kat. This startled me more than I could say I fell back in surprise really.

The beast took a swing at Kat hitting her in the jaw so hard I could hear the bone crack.

"KAT ARE YOU OKAY?" I screamed instinctively, knowing they couldn't hear me.

Kat didn't even flinch she took the punch like this happened everyday that is when I let my eyes trace her whole body. The five-year-old Kat was wearing a tightly fitted tank-top and very short shorts. The skin exposed was almost complete except there were some parts of her actual flesh missing like someone had cut it off. Then the parts that were still there had purple and blue bruises covering it.

Kat rose her small fist up and stuck the beast with such a force the beast stumbled backwards and then Kat lifted her foot covering the windpipe of the beast and smashing it. The beast dissolved into dust, leaving nothing but an emotionless Kat standing there. Someone who didn't know her would think that she was a cold killing machine by the look she had in her eyes, but I knew better.

Turning to face the man Kat looked exhausted, and frightened. I watched this in terror and utter disgust, what kind of person would make a child do this?

'_No wonder she didn't tell me anything if this is what her childhood was like I don't blame her' _I thought.

The man nodded "I suppose this is acceptable for your first time but I expect better of you in the future Katrina," He sneered. Kat wasted no time she ran to the off the field and I followed her to a small hut in the middle of nowhere.

I looked around at the hut, it didn't even have a damn door I instantly felt a stab in my chest as I looked at the adorably small version of Kat climb into her messed up bed, and cry herself to sleep.

I wanted to reach out and touch her but I knew I couldn't, so I let the image fade into the next memory.

This time she was about thirteen maybe younger, then slowly her surrounds began to make themselves out she was in a busy street there were wizards and witches brushing past her.

She looked disinterested and detached her brown eyes that always held a certain light in them had no light to speak of, still she was beautiful but now she gave off a dangerous and criminal like aura it was as if she was a different person.

She gracefully weaved her way through the crowd of people I followed her down the road, when she stopped I looked at her eyes which were clouded with a foggy sadness. She let out a breath and walked into a stone building I tried to read the sign but the magic of the spell dragged me into the building along with her.

She walked over and sat down next to a woman with long black hair and dark skin I assumed this was her foster mother for the time being.

"Hello, Katrina this is our last day together and I wanted to get you something so you remember our family, not to mention the fact that you don't have any belongings what so ever," The woman spoke smiling, Kat just nodded.

The scene faded and we were suddenly in a loud pet shop, there were little kids running around and birds squawking as if their lives depended on it. I knew which memory this was instantly and I smiled that this was a happy one, and I wouldn't have to live through another one of her disturbing memories.

I watched as she leered reluctantly over the birds, which she didn't seem to like very much.

"I DON'T WANT A DAMN MISFORMED KITTEN GET THAT THING AWAY FROM US!" A man yelled. Kat walked over to where the sound came from I of course followed her.

She walked over there and I saw a cashier holding a blue kitten who looked terrified, as a man began demanding to put the kitten down, and the blue changed to a dark yellow.

Kat walked up to the cashier, took the kitten, instantly the kitten changed to a bright crimson red color, and began purring.

"Aw she is so sweet, how much?" Kat asked receiving shocked looks from both men and even the angry mans children looked at her like she was insane.

Kat merely shrugged and asked again for the price, "I-I-Its free" The cashier stuttered.

"Excellent, well I'll go pick out the supplies to take care of her and be done with everything,"

Twenty minutes later Kat came back with cat food and all the supplies necessary to take care of a cat.

"Thank you," She said when she paid for the item then she walked out of the store.

I smirked looking after her as the memory began to fade out into a new one.

Six memories later I was both happy to see one of Kat's happiest memories was the day we spent together the last day of Christmas break, and scarred to learn that Kat was a Spiral or well half spiral and to have seen the things she has gone through.

Now it was time for her absolute worst memory, I braced myself for the worst.

The image began to fade in and I was shocked to see that it was here at Hogwarts in the hospital wing.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kat asked, pacing.

"Yes it looks like it you can go see him if you want," Madame Pomfrey said walking away. Who was this _he_?

"Okay thank you," Kat called after her.

Then pulling back the curtains to the bed, I found out who he was… me. I stood there to shocked to process anything this was her worst memory the day I fell of my broomstick a couple weeks ago… after everything she has been through her worst memory is when I got hurt.

I tuned into the conversation even though I was already aware of what happened, Kat was crying and telling me how worried she was about me.

I soothed her telling her I was fine but she wouldn't listen.

"James you could have died if I didn't but the slow motion charm on you, you would be dead right now do you not realize how hard that would have been on me?" She asked.

Just as I was about to respond Madame Pomfrey came in and gave me a sleeping tonic that took effect instantaneously.

"I love you," She whispered then walked away.

That just happened, I told myself over and over again, but a part of me couldn't believe it or well wouldn't.

I was back at Hogwarts in this the present, I knew because Imber was there.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Somehow, I knew Imber knew what I had just seen and it all rushed back to me. Kat said she loved me!

"When is she going to wake up?" I asked feeling giddy.

"Missed me that much did you?" A familiar sarcastic voice teased.

I turned around to see Kat standing there, looking even more stunning than I remembered. Her long auburn hair flowing down her back in such a messy yet attractive demeanor. Her brown eyes held that spark in them that was missing in her memories.

She was Kat she was my Kat, I realized a big grin on my face I ran toward her and engulfed her in my arms, burying my face into her hair.

"I missed you," she whispered returning the hug with as much urgency as me.

"We need to talk," I told her.

"Okay…" She asked I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Come on,"

I dragged her out into the hall, and I turned to her surprised to find her eyes filling with tears.

"I understand James I know you think I am a monster but please don't tell anyone please," She pleaded, her voice cracking, the tears now falling freely down her face.

I pulled her to me again enjoying the feeling of her chest rising and falling against my chest when she breathed.

"I don't think you are a monster that's not what I want to talk to you about," I said.

She looked at me eyes wide "What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I heard you say you loved me," I rushed.

She backed away, so our faces were only inches apart, "Well, um… uh-" I cut her off with my own voice.

"I love you too," I heard myself say.

Our faces were barely inches apart now and she tipped her head up slightly I met her half way.

Our lips crashed together with a perfect urgency, she ran her hands up to pull me down running her fingers through my hard roughly.

When we pulled apart we both knew that our hearts were no longer our own. We both knew that we belonged to one another.

**Cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked it but. I got a beta who will beta the next chapters so it might take longer to update. Oh I almost forgot I am changing the name of the story to Spiraling down. So yeah…. Remember that!**

**BTW the more you review the faster I'll update!**

**Sunseeker: I am glad to see you finally reviewed I encourage it! Thank you so much it means a lot!**

**Ginnyweasly5: Sorry about the James duel thing but I think that this made up for it right? **

**Anyways I write you all later **

**-K**


	11. Chapter 19 Epilogue

**Okay! Epilogue, remember I will be writing a squeal so be happy! Follow/review my squeal. Muhaha evilness. Yeah, I doubt I will be getting any new followers because the summary says squeal and nobody wants to read the first book and then the squeal, for some random story. Not to mention the Scorpius and OC thing isn't very popular... Oh well though, I still got you right?**

_Chapter 11, Epilogue_

Kat's P.O.V

Pain. Suffering. Jealousy. Love. More pain. Happiness. Nervousness. Real love. Those are just some of the emotions I have felt during my stay at Hogwarts.

It's the summer, ending my first year at Hogwarts. Wow! A whole school year at the magical school, known as Hogwarts. To think I didn't even want to go there at first, now I can't imagine my life without the friends I've made.

Victoire has been a good friend, roommate, and over all person to me. She is my best friend, and I don't know what the future holds but I am sure that she will stand by me and I her.

Angela a great person and incredibly funny. She is very nice and fun to be around, I love having her for a roommate. I hope her and Asterion (I know they aren't together yet but they will be!) turn out perfectly.

Teddy, though we aren't that close, he is nice and fun and treats Victoire how she deserves to be treated. They are the ideal couple I can only hope that I will have that one day. Even if they don't last forever they certainly gave it a go.

Scorpious is a good person and over all non-judgmental, although he is a bit cruel to Imber. He is a great guy and I wish nothing but the best for him.

Imber, she is still breaking out of her shy demeanor and I'm not quite certain how she will turn out. I have to admit I kind of enjoy watching her and Scorpious argue, she always manages to come up with the best replies. She will be starting school next year, I can only wonder what house she'll get. She is a very diverse person.

Asterion, is a really helpful and funny guy. He is always calm and level headed, he alone has solved more of my fights with James than anyone else. I rely on him. He never seems to let me down either.

For the guy I know you are all wondering about here you go. James and I are indeed a couple. We have been since the night we kissed. I am well aware that most people envy what we have, I love James with all my heart. It may not last forever, in fact it probably won't I mean I'm only fifteen, but it's now so who cares about the future, let's talk about now. For now, and hopefully a long time to come, I love James and I want our relationship to soar. I think it might.

That is my story. That is how I met James and how everything worked out from there. You'll just have to stick around for more.

**Yeah yeah I know short chapter but that is the end. No more Kat and James. Nope their story is finished wrapped up. I COMPLETED MY FIRST STORY!**

**Don't worry I'm not going to keep you hanging...that much... I am writing a sequel! Yup, it takes place as soon as Imber is kidnaped. Yeah...this one is told in Imber's P.O.V almost if not totally completely. I hope all of you follow it! I was going to just continue it here but this story isn't about them... its about Kat and James and they are done...complete...through... they will be talked about in this story and they will have their lines and be characters so here is the summary for it...**

**Imber Masters a sarcastic, witty, Slytherin who may or may not be Voldemort's granddaughter. ScorpiOus{yes with an O he is different don't judge!} Malfoy a fun loving humorous Gryffindor who has a love/hate thing with Imber. Parenting classes, revenge, war, Qudditch. All of these things have more to do with romance then you thought. **

**Okay now review responses... **  
**Secretwriter1111- Thank you so much! I hope you follow my next story... I'll be posting that one shortly :D**

**Okay so now time for the thank yous and all that stuff..**

**Abrenen Favorite (thank you!) **  
**Avidreadr **  
**Bricket **  
**CherryCupcakeBacon Favorite (LOVE YOU [in a non-creepy way] !) **  
**D.A Member77 **  
**ElaineAbbene **  
**Fabfictionrules15 Favorite! Thank you! REVIEW! please... Review! **  
**GinnyWeasley5 **  
**GirlA2409 **  
**HogwartsStudent26 **  
**Mars24 Favorite! Thank you so much! Really it means a lot!**

**MeowLala21**

**PopiAle**

**RW4eva Awwww you favorited me! thank you! **  
**SecretWriter1111 Favorite Thank you! Review again for me please! **  
**SeekerSun44 favorite You are awesome and I think you should review again! **  
**Smiletoday-Thanks for the Favorite **  
**Soniaham **  
**hplover22 You rock socks! Favorite! **  
**jeka8**  
**lauren. **  
**stephanie101**

**Thank all of you for following/favoriting Spiraling down! I expect a review frome each and every one of you! I mean it! There are also people who favorited the story but lacked in the following department...what...? I'll p.m you. Notice I didn't thank you because... I didn't...**

**Until you read my next story,**

**-K**


End file.
